Please Don't Touch Her Not Again
by CompleteFictionFanatic
Summary: In The End I Always Get what I want.."-What is happening to Casey? And Who can be her Knight in Shining Armour? Will her misery send her running back into the arms of the enemy or will she be smart enough to lead herself in the right direction? R&R PlsxD
1. Goodnight Casey

_**A.N.: Hi! Welcome to this fanfic :)**__** Some people might remember my story "All I need Now" which was pretty tragic but many of the reviewers liked it. So this story takes place somewhere in the middle of season 4.**_

_**Chapter 1: Goodnight Casey… **_

His warm breath made the pale hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. His words made her flesh break out in goosebumps. The darkness was the ideal setting for such an awkward and uncomfortable situation.

"Casey," he said as he smirked freakishly. His index finger went up and down her spine, making her tingle in a wrong sort of way, "You know you want to."

"No, I don't. I can't do this."

"Come on," he said, "Why do you always have to be such a spoilsport? Why can't you just have fun for once without being the mature and sophisticated goody-two shoes you always are? Why can't you stop being prissy princess the whole time?"

How dare he use these nicknames? _He_ was definitely not allowed to use them.

"Don't you even dare – "she started, but was cut midway by the forceful crash of his lips upon hers. Fine, so a kiss wouldn't be that harmful. They had after all kissed before. But why was he kissing her to shut her up? Why was he acting like this?

He pushed her down so that her sitting position had been switched into that of lying down and he pinned himself on top of her without breaking the aggressive kiss. By just kissing her, he was hurting her. There was too much force in the kiss – so much so, that it was causing her physical pain.

"Stop it," she mumbled in between short breaths.

"I don't want to," he replied. She felt her eyes watering up and her breaths were becoming shorter. She was extremely close to getting a panic attack. This was just her. She broke down under stress. And this was a very stressful situation indeed. She couldn't help it but to let her mind flash back to about two hours earlier.

_**-Flashback-**_

'_He is a jerk,' he'd told her._

'_What are you yapping about?' she'd asked him, 'Will you cut it out and stop butting into my business? I know you should have that role, but don't be too overprotective. I know we just had an argument and that you might feel a bit responsible or sorry about what you said, but that doesn't mean you have to invade on my privacy. What I do when I'm alone is not and will never be any of your business. When you are there with me it's fine for you to know but not when you aren't. You just have to understand.'_

'_Jeez Case, it's not like I actually care. And I do not feel responsible _or_ sorry about those words I said earlier on today. You can do what the hell you want ok? I'm just saying that the guy is a jerk. I don't know why all of a sudden he's changed you. He's changed who you are inside and outside. You would do anything to keep him happy. That is not the Casey I knew about six weeks ago, when this first started. But it's none of my business. So you just go, have fun and bitch around. See how you enjoy that.'_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

She should have listened. He had only been trying to help her. He had been right but she hadn't listened. She felt one of his hands release her own and breathed a sigh of relief as she wondered why it had taken him so long to come to the realization that what he was doing was wrong. He was releasing her. Horror took over her mind as she realized that she had been wrong and he was doing the complete opposite. The hand that he had removed was now on top of her chest undoing her blouse buttons. This could not be happening to her. She slapped him with her free hand but he gripped her wrist so hard he could have blown it up into smithereens. Tears of pain escaped the rims of her eyes.

"Stop it, please…" she whispered.

She felt a hard hand burning her face with the friction of the slap against her skin. She could feel the redness of the handprint vibrate with pain and heat. The other side of her face was becoming just as red with both shame and panic. How could she have gone this low as to allow such a thing to happen to her? She had let him deceive her once, but why was she doing it again? It had only been a week since she had last shed tears on him and during that week they had made up and she had forgiven him even though it still hurt her up to that very moment. She had felt awkward the moment he'd asked her to leave the living room and go up to his room because he'd wanted to show her something. She felt him lying completely on top of her, his weight heavy upon her. Her breathing was becoming harder to maintain.

"You're gasping because you want this too. Your body wants it," he told her. His tongue licked at her lips and entered her mouth uninvited. There was no response.

"You either kiss me like you mean it or you'll regret ever making up with me again," he told her.

'_I'm already regretting that…' _she told herself.

"I'm sorry," she told him softly as she cried and responded unwillingly to his kiss. She was afraid. She was after all beneath him and wasn't strong enough to push him off. The stench of drink still hung in between them as he let her mouth go free for some air. The tobacco-heavy air was also dense between their lips. It felt as if he was smoking into her mouth at that very moment. The situation was making her so uncomfortable. She had never felt this way before. Her blouse still remained unbuttoned the way it had been before. She tried to button it up but he gripped her wrists and pinned them up to the bed. His brown eyes gave her a warning look as if to tell her not to dare interfere with what he was doing or he'd stop playing nice (nice as in allowing her some air).

Her eyes were lowered now. The tears were stinging at the edges of her lids, tickling her eyelashes and making her mascara and eyeliner run. She felt his mouth kiss along her left ear and down her jaw line to her neck until it reached the shoulders and went back up again to capture her mouth into a kiss of sufferance. He was fumbling with her blouse now, trying to slide it off her satin skin, and at the same time trying to slide down her skirt. She thanked God so much for providing her with generous hips which made it hard for him to slide down her skirt.

She started sobbing, "Please stop it…I love you so stop it," she told him. She had felt her love for him going down the drain during those moments but she would have said anything to make him let her go.

"Ok," he said as he let his finger travel along her skin, making her tingle in the wrong sort of way.

"Good night Casey," she felt him smirk against her mouth as he kissed her for that one last time. She buttoned up her blouse and fitted it the way it was supposed to go and then she glared at him and opened his bedroom door.

"Oh…before you go out of this room," he told her as his brown eyes shot mischief and darkness in her direction, "just remember that in the end…I _always_ get what I want."

And with a shudder, she closed the door and walked away…ever so silently with his words ringing through her confused brain, '_I _always_ get what I want._'

_**I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you are all wondering who this guy actually is. Could Casey's flashback have included an argument with a certain boyfriend over some suspicions he'd been having of her time spent with one good-looking step-brother? Or was it the other way round? Mmm… I guess you'll have to read on to find out whether this guy is Derek or not. Am not telling you if this is Dasey or not until you read and find out for yourselves: P Not to be mean or anything xD I just find it a spoiler to say Not Dasey or Dasey in the summary. It's better for the readers to find out by themselves. Don't worry…by the next chapter you'll cut your curiosity short cos I'm revealing big time :)**__** By the way it's exactly 1 am. I shall be uploading this tomorrow morning or afternoon. I really enjoyed writing this chapter but the ones following it will be much better and probably longer… I promise :)**_


	2. Senior Prom? I think not Casey

**A.N. Chapter 2 is up people =]. I am writing this chapter and it's currently 00.48 right now in Malta =]. I promised myself I wouldn't update the story as fast as I updated my other story. I realized today that there were only 4 days between my publishing and my completion dates. I hope you're in suspense waiting for this chapter. I will upload it next Thursday (i.e. not tomorrow, but the day after).**

_**Chapter 2: Senior Prom? I think not, Casey…**_

She was wearing a beautiful dress. The clear chiffon of a baby blue colour contrasted with the darker blue of her eyes, thus bringing it out and accentuating it. The dress was long and tight around her thoracic and abdominal segments. It clung to her skeleton and hugged her smooth curves. From her hips downwards it opened out slowly until it reached the tip of her dark blue pumps. She had dragged both Emily and Lizzie down to the mall five times that week in order to find that perfect dress and its accessories and it had cost her a lot of money. Her beautiful slim fingers with nails covered with a smooth and even coating of baby blue held on softly to her dark blue clutch purse which matched exactly with her pumps.

Casey looked in the mirror. She knew that she looked beautiful that night. Just like a princess. She winced at those words. They reminded her so much of the night before: that is – Friday night. Derek hadn't spoken to her that morning. She frowned and then pushed him out of her thoughts to turn back to her gussying up. Her hair had been curled with a flat iron. She had taken an hour to do it herself because she didn't trust the hairstylist after what she had done to her on the evening of her prom with Max. She shuddered at her remembrance of how awful her hair had looked. Now it was bouncy and sleek. Her make-up was also soft with just some pencil, some glitters and some blue eye shadow around the eyes, a little bit of peach blush across her cheek bones and some transparent lip balm to add softness and fullness to her pout without adding too much effect. She was overall pleased with her image that evening. Before she left her room, she dabbed on some of her favourite perfume which smelled of tulips – beautiful tulips. A soft smile graced her lips as she opened her bedroom door and walked down the stairs. Upon seeing his face, her smile started to slowly fade. She thanked God for having used that tiny bit of blusher because she could feel her complexion becoming paler by the minute, as her mind filled with dark blue images of the previous night. That horrible night…

In just half an hour she found herself in a motel room, away from her senior prom and away from all her friends. She wondered if _he_ had noticed that she was missing by now. He had gotten used to her frequent disappearances with this brown-eyed evilly-smirking man…if you could call him a man; for right now he was acting like an animal.

He was again on top of her, kissing her feverishly without giving her any chance to push him off or to reject him. She didn't want this to happen. He was ruining the best night of her life. She was crying and he didn't care. He had never cared and she should have never trusted him. He would never embrace her; he would just hold on to her like she was some prized piece of flesh. That's all he wanted…flesh.

Rage flew across her body as she realized what he was doing. He was fumbling with her zipper which had taken her fifteen minutes to do up. She knew he wouldn't be able to undo it.

"When did _you_ get so fat?" he asked her cruelly. She felt tears of fury and sadness rolling down her cheeks. She felt self-conscious and ugly. She didn't feel beautiful anymore. She just wanted to be at home without him, locked up in her room.

He was done with the zipper. It was too damn difficult to undo it, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He grabbed onto her shoulder sleeve and forcefully pulled it. The sound of ripping fabric mixed with the sound of her sobs and his heavy breathing. She sat up with all her force, pushing him off of her. He stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders and he pushed her against the hard stone wall, turning her around and slamming her back against the cheap hotel wardrobe.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" he whispered hastily, "You will never have any power with me, woman." Her eyes gaped at him as she opened her mouth to speak but he soon shut her up with a forceful kiss. She tried to slide down the wardrobe side and he let her so that he took advantage and lay on top of her. She couldn't escape now; there were only wall, bed, wardrobe and himself – she was caged and he loved having the upper hand all the time. He knew how afraid she was of fire.

He took out his cigarette lighter and showed it to her.

"You know how afraid you are of this, right?" he asked her. She nodded with wide eyes, never ripping them away from the object in his hands. "You ever do anything I dislike and bam!" He flicked it so that it lit up. He smirked and she looked at him as disappointed filled her beautiful eyes.

"I can't believe you would go this low," she said silently, with fear and disappointed lacing her voice.

"I could go lower," he said as his hands slid down to that place she had hoped he would never go to. He smirked and laughed loudly. Thankfully, her dress was still on and he could not touch her skin as it was too long for him to slide his hand underneath it. The same hand then slid up her abdomen and her thorax to go to her ripped sleeve and he continued ripping ever so slowly, and each rip caused her intense pain within the four chambers of her quick-paced beating heart. She had spent time and money on her outfit and he had ruined it all. Her make-up was running, her hair was frizzy from all the beatings her head had taken against the bed, the wall and the wardrobe and now her dress was ripped. Her shoes had also been scratched slightly just above the heel due to all the friction against the rough fitted carpet of the musty motel room.

Her mind went back to the moment they had left the house.

**-Flashback-**

_The drive was silent in the rented car. They weren't using his car for the evening. The radio was switched off. He was looking straight ahead out of the windscreen and she was looking out of her window. She was excited. Senior prom had been the night she had most wanted ever since she was a little girl (except for her wedding night of course), and she couldn't wait to get there and be around her friends and away from _him_. But somehow, she was still upset about the previous night. He hadn't apologized or even shown any sign of remorse. Tonight, he didn't smell of drink, so whatever he might try to do would not be out of drunken behavior, but out of will, lust or respect – it depended on what he might try to do. Her thoughts were interrupted by his silent breaking of silence. _

"_I hope we enjoy ourselves tonight Casey," he told her. _

"_I've been waiting for this night my whole life," she replied, "I'm pretty sure I will enjoy myself. Senior prom is one of the nights I have planned and waited for the most. Wow… I can't believe I'm on my way to my senior prom…"_

"_Senior prom? I think not Casey…" he had replied. She had snapped her head in his direction. His eyes had that same possessive and dark look that they'd had the previous night in his room. _

"_What?!" she asked him. She was willing to strangle him but new she couldn't as they might get in an accident. She didn't know how to drive yet after all, and she just didn't want to go to jail for murder or attempt. _

"_Want me to repeat myself? I said; senior prom? I think not Casey," He turned back to the road and after about half a minute he looked back at her and added a simple, "we're not going." _

"_I want you to take me to my prom," she demanded._

"_We do as I say. I'm driving aren't I? It's final – no argument. Your mum asked me to take care of you tonight, and take care of you I shall. I need to finish what I started. Remember Casey, I _always_ get what I want. You should know that by now."_

_And he had parked in the small square parking lot of the first cheap motel he could find, grabbed her by the wrist and opened a room with a key he'd had in his pocket. Gee…it must have been such an effort to even get a room beforehand. It was _sooo_ romantic (not). _

-**End of Flashback**-

And here she was, in this stuffy room where millions of people had probably had sex and spread all of their germs around. And here she was, lying down on that dirty fitted carpet, with her hair beneath her, mopping up all of the dirt that had been stuck within the fibres of the carpet ever since it had been fitted in. She wondered how she could have been so stupid as to let _him_ of all people turn her into this freak. Sure she was a keener, a klutz and a perfectionist. She was also a control freak, a romantic and a sucker for cute guys. She was also a drama queen, a grade-grubber and a bookworm. But she was _not_ a weakling, not a woman to be possessed and not this type of person. She was _not_ one to be physically or mentally or even emotionally abused. She was _definitely_ not one to give up her rights and her ability to speak her mind to a guy. She was Casey, and Casey was not going to let this happen to her. She was not going to let him take away from her something she had so long held on to for dear life. Sure, he might have taken away her Senior Prom Night, but he was not going to take away her virginity. She would not allow that. Her sleeve was hanging on by a single fiber, and as that fiber broke, so did the camel's back; this was the last straw. She twisted her wrists out of his poison grip and looked him deep in his eyes. The glare she shot him almost scared him, had he not been one to never be scared. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him with such force that he fell backwards. She picked up her clutch purse from the floor, along with her pride, and holding on to her sleeve, she made her way towards the door.

"You wait right there, you little…" he started as he got on all fours and started to get up, "Don't you dare try to get away."

"Stop it. Look at yourself. You're so pathetic," she told him, "Just look at yourself and stop it. Seriously Truman, grow up…"

And with that, she took off into the night.

**A.N. Hope you like it so far =] I am **_**so**_** relieved that we have found out that this dark side is definitely not Derek. I am still not telling if it is a Dasey or Not. You just have to read on. Anyways, I hope you find it interesting enough to keep on reading. I myself am excited to write the chapters following this one. The next one does not involve such events – I can reveal that. It's a much warmer chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed this =] read and review. Or if you don't want to review, just enjoy it =] **

**Take Care People =] **


	3. Home

**A.N.: Yay I just uploaded Chapter 2! Hope I get some more feedback =[. It is 23.55 right now in Malta and I am going to write my first warm chapter in this fanfic. Enjoy it guys =D P.S. If you haven't noticed yet, the fanfic started right after episode 416 – Truman's Last Chance. 417 and 418 never happened. **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own LWD. Sorry I forgot to write it in the other chapters. Whoops.

_**Chapter 3 : Home**_

Casey looked at her cell phone. She had seventeen missed calls, six of which came from Emily and the rest of which believe it or not came from Derek. He was probably wondering where she was so that she could make up some excuse for him going home late or something of the same sort. She looked at the time. It was half past midnight. Prom would be over in fifteen minutes. She walked on for ten minutes and then she dialed Derek's number.

"Casey, where have you been?" he asked, with an unusual concern in the tremor of his voice.

Tears were flowing down her cheeks right now and she tried to hold them back.

"Nowhere special," she forced herself to say, "Where are you?"

"We were just going to leave prom but we were searching for you," he told her.

"I'm not there at the venue," she replied.

"Ok, look I'll go drop Emily off at home in the rented limo and then I'll come get you with the Prince. Where are you right now?"

Casey looked around herself, "Um near Wendy's."

"Whoa, you mean to say you're out of London? Cos the closest Wendy's is exactly as you exit London."

"Yes, I'm there."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," he told her, "I promise."

She closed the cell phone, smiled softly and threw it into her purse. With that, she turned and walked into the 24-hour fast food restaurant, going to the ladies' room as fast as she could to fix a bit of her make-up. She took out her concealer and covered the sticky yet dry black lines that had formed when her mascara and her pencil had run. She also used it to hide the extreme redness of her face as it was of the same colour as her skin. She was pleased with the way she looked now. All there was left to do was to reapply some eye make up to hide the redness and puffiness. She looked at herself and although she knew that she looked exhausted, she didn't look like she had cried. She waited for Derek outside the door to Wendy's.

She soon saw him driving as fast as he could and coming to an abrupt stop in front of the restaurant. She got into the passenger side of the car and fixed her seat belt.

He drove off and stopped on the side when they entered a less busy road.

"Where were you?" he asked her. In the darkness, his eyes looked concerned, "I was worried sick."

"No you weren't. You were just annoyed that I wasn't there for you to prank me."

"No Casey, I'm serious. Although I don't know what craziness has gotten to me since last week when I saw you in that state at that party, I am genuinely concerned for you. You have been acting weird ever since yesterday night and now you won't even tell me what's wrong. I know you wouldn't miss prom for the world. _What _happened?"

"Nothing that would interest you," she replied.

"Then why would I be asking if it wouldn't?" He asked. When he realized that in no way would she be answering him, he took her chin in his hands and turned her to face him and then he said, "Look, if you wanted to have a little sex game fine; do what you like; but you wouldn't do that – I know you all too well – you wouldn't get all down and dirty on your princess night. You would definitely _not_ give up your virginity to a guy you weren't stable enough with. I know you Casey; you would only have sex with someone you _knew_ you would later on marry. So please, just tell me what happened because I'm really worried for you."

She looked away from him as tears formed in her eyes. How could he have known her so well? And how could she not have trusted him when he'd said that his concern was true? How could she not have believed him? She should be ashamed of herself. He had come all this way to pick her up and she was not for one minute appreciative. It was like she expected him to do that because he was her step-brother, but she knew that no step-brother would go out of his way like Derek had unless he was truly concerned. She knew why Derek had come. If Truman wasn't driving her, then she must have left. And Derek respected her, and wanted her to be safe.

"I'll take you home, and we'll discuss this when we get there," he told her. She nodded silently. The drive was extremely silent except for a few labored breaths coming from Casey's side due to her desperation not to cry.

They arrived at their house and went downstairs without making too much noise to tell their parents that they had arrived. Nora muttered an ok and snuggled back with George. Derek closed the door and led Casey upstairs. They walked silently to the bathroom, and he watched her as she started to get out all her things such as make-up remover and cotton balls. Something dark caught his eye on her shoulder, and he also noticed that her sleeve was slowly falling away and that it was torn.

"What happened to your shoulder?" he asked with a sudden look of concern on his face.

"Nothing," she told him, "That was already there this morning."

"Oh really? You didn't have it when you got out of the house," he whispered.

"How would _you_ know?" she asked, "And anyway, it's none of your business."

She could see his expression from the mirror. He was hurt. He just sat silently and watched her remove her make-up. As the concealer washed off, he could see black solid lines all down her cheeks. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Look," he told her, "You were crying. I will not rest until I find out what about. We'll talk later. Get ready."

She looked at him and watched as he walked out of the bathroom. His footsteps faded. She heard them stopping and heard the familiar click of his opening door. She also heard the steady creak it held and the click of it closing and locking. The house was silent at one in the morning. She could hear Lizzie snoring softly and Marti muttering in her sleep, and she could also hear him unbuckling his belt and opening his closet to get out some sleepwear. Casey looked at the pathetic mess that met her in the mirror. She was disgusted with herself. She washed away all of the make-up; every little trace, and then she went to her room, got some things, and got into the shower to wash away the scent of Truman. She even washed her hair to eliminate all of the dirt from the room and all of the molecules of his whispers in it. She wore her favourite sleeping shorts and her favourite t-shirt to sleep in and walked silently down the stairs to the kitchen. Derek was already there making a midnight snack for them both in his old track trousers and a t-shirt. She sat down on the island and waited for him to finish. The oven hood light was switched on so that they were provided with enough light. He gave her the plate and motioned for her to follow him. They were soon sitting on his bed across from each other eating crackers and dips.

"So…" he said.

"So…" she replied, "I don't know why you are so interested. I don't know why I would ever trust you with this. I know you sound concerned, but how do I know you're not going to spread it all around the school, as to why Casey was not at the prom?"

"I'll just make something up and said you were feverish. I'll crack a joke about how all your special occasions are surrounded by illness. The same happened on your sweet sixteen with your appendix."

"Well…in reality, this event was surrounded by emotional illness Derek," she said; barely voicing the last word as tears sprang out of her eyes.

"Sshh," he said, "It'll be ok. Just tell me what happened. I promise I won't do or say anything mean to you or about you Casey."

She looked into his eyes and for once knew for certain that he was not lying.

"Well, last night when I left after our little argument about Truman, he took me to his house to meet his aunt. We were watching TV with her in the living room but then he wanted to show me something or so he said and he took me upstairs. He held me down on his bed and kissed me forcefully, thus hurting me in the process. He even slapped me and he held my wrist so hard I felt it could blow up. He unbuttoned my blouse, and he continued to kiss me and to make me feel depressed. After he released me, I regained my composure and he told me that he always gets what he wants. Well tonight, we were in the car and he told me that he wished we would have loads of fun and I told him I was really excited about Senior Prom and he said: '_Senior Prom? I think not Casey…we're not going.'_ I tried to make him take me, but he drove me to the nearest motel, took me to a room and pushed me onto the bed. He couldn't undo my zipper, so he called me fat and he started to rip my sleeve. He pushed me against the wall and the hard wood of the wardrobe, and slid down on top of me on the dirty fitted carpet. I was disgusted and ashamed and I left him there telling him to stop it and to grow up. Derek, he wanted to rape me…" she finished softly.

He held out his hand to her and stroked her cheek. There was fury and compassion in his eyes at the same time.

"Don't you think for one second that he will get away with what he's done to you," he told her, "I can't believe I gave that scum a second chance. I would prefer it if you didn't speak to him again. Otherwise, you might see some horrible gory sights when you look at his smashed face."

"Don't worry; I'll break it off officially tomorrow morning," she said, "I don't want to be with him, ever. But somehow, I can never erase those images from my mind. I keep getting flashbacks of what happened. His dirty smirk and his burning slap, his poison kiss and his evil grip."

She started to cry softly. Derek set aside the plate and scooted over to where she was and he just held her, wrapping his arms around her, whispering into her ear that she deserved much better than that scum, that he preferred seeing her with Max than with this sorry loser, and that she could find better than the both of them added together.

"Don't you even dare listen to a word that he said," he told her. She also mentioned the words he had told her that had reminded her so much of Derek.

"I'll let him know," he told her, "That I only use those words to tease you not to hurt you, to pick on you and to get you mad so that I can watch you becoming a klutz in all your frustration, and to make me laugh. Case, you know I never said those things to intentionally hurt you, right?"

She nodded and looked up at him, "I know you'll never hurt me in that way Derek. He'll never be like you. He said them as cruel remarks; you say them as playful teasing comments. Instead of saying good morning, you call me klutzilla. It works the same either way for me. I always get angry but I know deep down that we just like to keep ourselves from getting bored and to unwind from all of the stress at school or in your case in Hockey and from all the noise and craziness in our family."

He smiled at her, "You really get me Case."

"You really get me too Derek," she told him.

"Your hair is making me feel really cold and it's dripping all over my bed Space-case!" he said, smirking.

Fury blazed her eyes but then she smiled softly, realizing that all had gone back to normal and it all felt like home.

"Good night Jerk."

"Good night Klutzilla."

And with that, she left his room to enter her own and to go to her own pleasant dream-world where nothing and no-one could bother her.

Or could they?

**YAYY hope you like it/love it =] [preferably the latter =p] Nothing great so far, but it will get better as the story improves I promise. I'm just trying to create some feel-good family moments in a twisted sort of way. You'll get what I mean in the next few chapters. **

_**I would like to thank Dimples08 for both of the lovely reviews and kmr04 for both the lovely reviews that they have sent as well. **_

_**A great big thanks as well for the following users: Dimples08; HopeInHell; Kedern; sugar and spice and all things nice; sweetbaby 13 for putting the story on alert, and Adalgisa for favouriting the story =] Thank YOU **_


	4. Nightmares,Dreams and Daydreams

**A.N. Thanks to DixieCoop for also adding this to Story Alert.**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own LWD =[ **

_**Chapter 4: Nightmares, Dreams and Daydreams**_

Truman was touching her. It was happening all over again. It was dark and hot in the room, and their breaths were heavy and dense. His laugh was like a warm evil wind on a summer's day. His kiss was killing her. He would not break apart from her. His lips were connected to hers for eternity. She could feel her head spinning; she felt nauseous, her vision was becoming blurred, and the rims of her eyes were filling with tears. She was squirming beneath him and he was slowly unzipping her black jeans. She could feel all of her hair coming out of place from her ponytail. Her make-up felt sticky on her cheeks and around her eyes. She could feel his dark eyes on her body, and was avoiding them. And then their eyes connected, and the evil she saw was unbelievable.

Casey woke up with a sweat, hyperventilating and with her heart beating in her throat. The nightmare had felt so real. It was like she was in the room exactly. Her eyes suddenly became coated with fluid and she started to cry softly. She knew she couldn't control her dreams. It was so frustrating that she had to see those evil eyes every time she fell asleep. It had been the second nightmare of that very night. It was now four in the morning. She couldn't wait until she officially broke up with him. Maybe then her nightmares would cease. She still felt hot and sticky and so she got out of bed, switched on her lamp and walked around the room, fanning herself with a thin grammar book which had been on her desk.

Derek could hear her crying and he suddenly heard footsteps in the room next door. He had been unable to sleep ever since they had talked. He was so concerned for her that he just couldn't get himself to sleep. Even though he knew that she would break up with Truman, he still felt worried. And now, he knew that she had woken up startled, for the second time. The first time he had just heard her lamp click on and click off after a few minutes, but this time it was worse. He couldn't take it. He snuck out of his room, knocked softly on her door and entered without waiting for allowance to do so.

She glared at him, "When will you start knocking before you enter?" she snapped.

"Case, sshh; the others are all sleeping; you'll wake them up," he told her.

"And what are _you_ doing up anyways?" she asked him.

"I couldn't sleep," he replied, "What woke you, for the second time, this night?"

"Nothing," she said, "Just feeling really hot."

"It isn't that hot," he replied, "Please tell me."

She glared at him and then broke down into tears again. "I'm having nightmares about him. I can see it all over again in my head when I sleep and I can feel it too."

He cocked his head sideways and held a confused expression upon his face. His brow was furrowed in thought. He pursed his lips and then parted his lips slightly, closed them again and finally opened his mouth to say something, "I think you should just think of something really nice. I know it isn't easy to forget or to eliminate these things from your mind, but you just have to think about stuff which makes you feel happy. Like homework, good grades, Emily, purple, pink, dancing and music."

She smiled softly but her smile started to shake as she continued to cry.

"I know you don't do tears," she told him, "So you can leave with no hard feelings."

"No, don't worry." He replied, "I'll stay here. You just cry it out until you feel comfortable. Perhaps all you need to do is cry; that might eliminate the cooped up feelings."

"I can't believe this Derek. What's got into you?" she asked, "Have you got a fever?" She held up a reversed hand to his brow.

He looked at her and couldn't believe the sudden rush he felt inside of him like knots and butterflies at the same time. He realized that she looked kind of cute with that strange and twisted look of confusion upon her face. Puzzlement was written all over her beautiful blue eyes. Derek shook his head, realizing that he was thinking crazy. It was probably just the tiredness, and the fact that they were on her bed together and that she looked so goddamn beautiful.

"What's wrong Derek? You look like you zoned out for a minute there," she said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah; I'm just tired Case," he said, "But I couldn't sleep."

"See? I told you it was hot!"

"No," he said as he laughed slightly, "I couldn't sleep because of what you said earlier. I mean, I am quite concerned. What if he does something to you at school?"

"He won't," she told him, "I'll try to stay away from him. I'm breaking up with him tomorrow."

"Of course," he replied, "I would break up with him for you if you wouldn't." He smiled proudly, and she smiled back.

"Do you want to stay with me here tonight?" she asked him, "I would feel much better."

He nodded, "Ok."

She lay down inside her bed and he got her swivel chair next to it and sat down. He watched her as she turned around and started to close her eyes. His hands were aching to touch her light brown hair or her baby soft skin. But he kept them to himself, knowing that this was just a burst of craziness due to lack of sleep. He soon heard some soft snoring. It was kind of sweet. His lips curled into a soft smile but he soon slapped himself mentally for allowing his mind to wander to such places. She looked comfortable enough.

It was eight thirty a.m. when her eyes fluttered open to the sight of a sleeping Derek in her swivel chair next to her bed. A soft smile graced his lips. She rolled her eyes when she heard him snore softly. But then she remembered that he had slept so uncomfortably because of her and she suddenly appreciated it all. She got out of bed and went slowly to the bathroom to have an early shower. She suddenly felt refreshed. The rest of the night had been swift and calm. Nothing had bothered her and she had felt safe. After her cool shower, she dried herself with her favourite pink towel and wore a wonderful everyday outfit which was sophisticated yet casual at the same time.

Derek woke up to the familiar smell of strawberry shampoo and clean clothing. He straightened himself. His neck felt stiff and so he held it in his hand and stretched a bit. He then looked around and saw Casey getting some things organized neatly. He watched her getting everything into place. He looked at her outfit. She looked wonderful; nerdy and wonderful. Her skirt was not knee-length; it was a bit shorter and it was black. Her top had sleeves down to her wrists but not long enough to be worn in cool weather, and it was v-necked. It was a pale pink and matched her complexion perfectly. Her necklace was also beautiful. The colour of the pendant matched her eyes and brought out their colour in a more intense way. She looked beautiful. His mind wandered off somewhere else. He could see her somewhere in the future, wearing the exact same outfit but she was next to him and he was kissing her. It felt so wonderful to think of her in such a way. He soon shook himself out of his trance when he realized that his mind was still playing tricks on him and that he would never think of her in such a way under normal circumstances. He felt a blush working its way up his neck and onto his face.

"Is anything wrong? You look a bit flushed," she said.

"No, it's just when I get up from my sleep I'm sometimes a bit reddish," he replied truthfully.

She smiled at him and carried on with getting things in place. _He kind of looks cute when his cheeks are so red and his eyes so content, _she thought. Then she got mad at herself for thinking such wrong things. She could never think of him in _that_ way, not now and not ever, ever!! She tried to tear her mind from the image of his flushed face, but couldn't seem to. She frowned to herself and realized that it was better to think of Derek the jerk than to think of Truman anyway.

Jerk? No…he wasn't a jerk – not really anyway. A jerk wouldn't sleep on a swivel chair because his annoying step-sister was having nightmares about her weird freakish boyfriend. He was being really sweet about the whole situation. His smooth lips suddenly caught her eye and she started to wonder what it would feel like to actually kiss him. Again, she got mad at herself for allowing her mind to daydream on such things and she realized that had it not been under such circumstances of comfort and need she would have never thought of such things with Derek. And suddenly, she felt more relaxed.

She tried to call Truman at home but nobody answered and she guessed that he was still sleeping and his aunt was at work, and his cell phone was 'currently unavailable'. Derek also tried to get him on his cell but it was to no avail; it was switched off all day long. Casey couldn't wait until Monday. That way, she could break up with him face to face. The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Derek and Casey started bickering as usual about her fear of his potential graduation prank. Meanwhile, Casey started to work on her valedictorian speech. She was anxious and excited at the same time. She couldn't believe that she was class valedictorian. (Actually she could). However, she was afraid of things to come. She was afraid of facing her future. She was afraid of being cut off from her safe family environment and she was afraid to be out there on her very own. She was still unsure of whether or not she would take her scholarship to Queen's.

Night came. Casey switched off her lamp and drifted off to sleep. Her mind suddenly felt heavy and she was feeling nauseous again. Truman was on top of her and he was kissing and touching her and he was whispering evil and frightening things into her ear, _'you're going away Casey, and they're all going to forget you.' 'Casey, Casey, Casey, don't you think that you're a little too klutzy to present yourself at a sophisticated university?' 'Don't you think that grade-grubbing will cut you off from any circle of friends you might be introduced to?' 'You're getting older Casey, and time isn't waiting for you; soon everything will change and you'll be cold, scared and alone, without me or anyone else to hold you through the night.'_

Casey woke up with sweat beads forming on her forehead. _It's just a dream Case,_ she told herself, _nothing to worry about._ And then suddenly her eyes went wide, _All that he said is true. Oh my God, I _am_ getting older and I _am_ all alone. What am I going to do?_ And with that, the waterworks started.

Meanwhile, Derek was having a dream of his own. He was sitting on a chair and Casey was lying down on a bed adjacent to him. Her face was sprinkled with tears and sweat. Her chest went up and down as her breaths became shorter and shallower. She was wearing a white dress which went down to her knees. He came then, on top of her. His black hair lying all over his forehead. He was sweaty and he was shirtless and wearing jeans. His fingers traced her shape just as she had told Derek he had done. His smirk was evil and impure. His eyes shot fire at Casey. And then his lips crashed down on hers so forcefully. And he was doing nothing at all to stop him. He closed his eyes and suddenly, when he opened them, he was the one who was lying on top of Casey. Her tears had all dried up, and she had an expression of content across her face. Her glow had been regained. Sunshine burst through the window, and she said; _I love you Derek_. Her eyes were now coated in tears of joy.

_I love you too Casey._ And he sat up in his bed, sweat covering his forehead and with eyes as wide as could possibly be. It was just a nightmare…of course the last part had been more of a joyful experience. He blushed at the thought. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

She was walking across the room, pacing from side to side. Her speech was in her shaking hands. She couldn't sleep so she just tried to learn it. It wasn't perfect yet. She had to do it all over again. This just couldn't be read in public. So she tore the papers and switched on her computer to start typing a new speech from scratch.

_My years at Thompson High have been very eventful. I have made new friends, dated people, been bothered by my step-brother Derek. (Laugh). I have also learned a lot of things. I have learned many academic subjects, I have learned how to be more laid-back although I haven't succeeded much in that area (Laugh again), and I have also learned how to know exactly what's right for you – that sometimes what you want is different than what you can have, but if you really need it, you should go for it regardless of what other people think or advise you to do. I need to say a big thank you to Paul, our school counselor because he has taught me the ways of high school, and he has been there for me through every tormenting minute that I have needed to vent with him. So thank you Paul, and thank you Emily for always sticking with me. _

_Now, these years have passed. It's time to face something new and amazing that we people like to call the future. I don't really think that it's all that amazing. I am afraid of what's coming my way. I don't want to be cut off from my family or friends. I've become used to this place and this way of life. I'm even going to miss Derek, for crying out loud (Laugh) – well, who won't? (smile – at _him_). We're just going to have to take things as they come, to figure out our options and the things we want to do. I still don't know what I want to spend the rest of my life doing I think that's a big decision, but then again, why not take things as they come? I am very predictable, but sometimes, you've got to be unpredictable to do the right thing. So, enough chit-chat; I think everyone is eager to finally graduate. So…I wish you _all_ luck in your futures, I wish you the very best, and I am _sure_ that all of you will be successful men and women and pioneers of your own lives. _Me?_ I'm still a bit unsure, but I am almost certain that I'll be the co-worker of some of you here. So…Good Luck and Let's Graduate!! (_Smile Widely.)

Casey saved her speech and printed it. She was pleased with herself, especially the part where she had mentioned Derek. Her eyes opened widely.

A thought crossed both their minds at the very same time.

'_Hell no! It couldn't be…' he thought._

'_Oh my God this can't be happening.' She wondered._

"**I'm in love with-"**

"Derek," she whispered.

"Casey," he whispered.

"**Oh no!"**

_**A.N. Hope you like it :D Bold is where they talk at the same time. I love this chapter. Although there's a bit of useless talking like the speech, there's also a bit of flirting and the realization of love. **_

_**So…now you know that it definitely is a Dasey :D I am so relieved I love it :D Hope you do too. Read and review please =]**_


	5. Break up, Make up, Reuse and Recycle

_**A.N.**_** Hey Guys xD Hope you're enjoying. But I need more feedback =/. Really. Nobody's reviewing and I really need reviews. They give me energy and hope and they make me want to write. Sometimes I feel like my fanfic is rubbish because nobody's reviewing =[ SO pleaseee! Read and Review XD. P.S. Don't worry about this chapter. I'm sure you'll like the ones following it much more if you're hopeless romantics xD A huge thanks goes out to TheatreofDreams for all of those reviews and the tips about writing better dialogue xD. So this chapter's dedicated for her – I know she loves descriptions xp**

_**Chapter 5: Break up, Make up, Reuse and Recycle**_

_No,_ she told herself, _there is no way I'm falling for this. It's just the current situation and the comfort. I am so _not_ in love with Derek._ That gave her hope that that the world was going back to normal. She despised her step-brother and always had, and she would not give in to these silly thoughts. Of course she would think that; every girl thinks of the most ridiculous things when she's feeling weak and alone.

So Monday morning came. The bathroom pranks resumed, and so did the loud crashes of feet on the ground as Casey chased Derek with a frosty look in her eyes. Yep, everything was back to normal. School commenced as usual too. At lunch period, Casey looked around for Truman. He was sitting on the metal stairs; his favourite hang-out spot. As soon as he saw her, he walked over to her locker, smiling at her.

"Case," he said.

"Truman," she replied, "It's over."

"No it isn't. Please? Come on Casey, I'll change; I promise. I was just getting used to this, ok? Give me one more chance."

Casey looked at him. Her hand was aching for a slap, but she stopped herself; not in front of all of these people, "No."

"Come on Casey," he replied, "Don't be such a drama queen. I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't."

"I'm sorry Casey. Really…I am! I just wanted to be the central male figure of your life. Please Casey;" he told her, "I'll change. I'll do my best, really. One more chance. I swear I'll change."

She rolled her eyes at him and just glared. She was weighing out her options.

"Casey you know I'm crazy about you. I love you so very much. You're so beautiful and your eyes are so blue they're magical. I love you Case," he said. His eyes seemed true enough. And then, his lips crashed down on hers into a gentle yet wanting kiss, and without even wanting to, she responded. His words had really swept her off her feet.

"I'm giving you one more chance, Truman. Blow this, and we're over for real."

"Ok. Thank you sweetie," he replied as he kissed her softly on the cheek. She could swear that a smile was slowly crawling across her cheeks. She didn't know that a furious brown-eyed step-brother had watched the whole encounter.

They ate lunch together like they had once upon a time when everything had been going well. Emily was sitting with them as well as Derek. She had literally dragged him over to their table. All was quiet between the step-siblings. He could _not_ believe she was doing this. Well, he could but he didn't want to believe it. She had told him she would be breaking up and his lame excuses and drama had fooled her once again. He was too mad at her to tell her. He was too damn angry. Emily looked curiously at him and he smiled at her, with a lump forming in his throat. He felt guilty for leading Emily on once knowing what he felt for Casey. Well, she would probably never feel the same way about him anyway. They were step-siblings after all.

Casey looked at Derek – a million emotions written all over his face. But she couldn't bring herself to talk to him. She just laughed along at Truman's jokes. He asked her out on a date.

"Truman, you know I don't like going out on weekdays."

"But just this once; to celebrate our making up?" He pleaded.

"Fine; just this once," she replied as she smiled at him. He was really making an effort to make things right. She could tell just by the way he was communicating with her which was way different than the way he had been communicating with her the previous weekend.

The drive back home was extremely silent. Derek didn't want to speak and she wasn't going to make an effort. If he was pissed about something, then he could go and handle it but she was happy and she wasn't going to let him ruin her happiness. She smiled brightly at her mum and told her about her date and her mum told her not to make a habit out of going out on weekdays, but she told her it was just a one-time thing. Nora smiled and shooed her off to her room. Casey finished the last part of an assignment, and went online to talk to Emily.

_Blooming Love: __**Hey Casey**_

_Dancing Queen: __**Hey Em! Am so excited about my date with Truman tonight. I don't even know where he's taking me; it's a surprise.**_

_Blooming Love:__** You still haven't told me where you were on prom night, and when I asked Derek he told me that he couldn't care less. I was really mad at him but anyway, where were you? =[**_

_Dancing Queen: __**It was nothing Em. Truman and I just had to go somewhere private to talk things out. **_

Casey felt bad for lying to Emily, but she felt that she had to. They carried on their chat for an hour, and then Casey went to shower and to get ready. She wore her favourite jeans and a t-shirt with a thin zip-up on top. Her make-up was light and fresh and her hair was straightened. She went downstairs and waited on the couch for Truman to come pick her up. He soon did, and she was bouncing out of the house. She was suddenly so happy for this sudden change. They went to a café to have something to eat and she took breadsticks and lemon tea while he took a smoothie. They held hands like a normal couple and they smiled and laughed and kissed, and then it was over. He took her back to his house. His aunt was not there; she was working a night shift. He told her to sit and wait in his room and he switched on his TV for her so that she could entertain herself, and then he brought her something else to drink. It was water but she smelled it and it smelled nothing like water. It had a stale and awkward smell; one she had smelled before in people's attics. She told him that she was not thirsty but he wanted her to drink it. She was trying to push it away and he was forcing the glass forward towards her mouth but she smacked it and it crashed against the wall, almost in slow motion and water flew in droplets and fell to the floor onto his carpet. His head turned towards her and she looked at him. Their eyes connected.

"What are you doing?" she half whispered.

"What I should have done long ago," he replied. He grabbed her and smashed her against the wet wall, mopping up the liquid with her jacket. Her eyes looked straight at him. She felt disgusted with what had just happened. Hot tears burned her face like fire. She should have listened to Derek. Her heart bled and her world shook and her love for him died almost immediately. It was happening all over again. He stopped for a moment as the connection lasted. There was hatred floating between their faces, caught forever in between the two separate souls, and then he smashed her onto his bed with force and unzipped her jacket, and pulled off her t-shirt with such a fierceness she had only seen in animals before.

"You're an animal," she whispered with disgust, hatred in her words. She spat at him, and moved over so it landed on his bed, not on her face.

"I'm glad I'm doing my job," he said ruggedly, "This is all you mean to me Casey, and you fell for it all. I tricked you and you were stupid enough to fall for it. I wonder why people call you smart; you're no better than a stupid airhead."

She slapped him and he held her hand but she jerked it free.

"Get off me you bastard," she told him, "Get off me before I push you off."

"You won't do that," he told her, "You just won't." She tried to push him off, honest to God but he was heavy and she was just too tired to make an effort.

"You will not have sex with me," she told him, "you know you won't. I won't let you exploit me like that. I'm not an object; I'm a person; and I will _never_ go so low."

"Yes I will, and you're already low enough Casey. I'm on top of you, and you have no physical power. Casey, this isn't a fairytale – I will not transform in two minutes; it isn't possible. This is reality Casey. This is our relationship." he replied smirking.

"Yes, and it's over." she replied smirking back.

She held her free hand behind her back, silencing her phone and calling the first person on her recent calls list.

She knew he had picked up when the faint dial tone stopped.

"You shouldn't have brought me to your house Truman," she said slowly, making sure the words were clear.

"Casey, you're scaring me," he replied, "you sound like me." His forehead was coated with sweat beads.

"I know…I just guessed…two can play at that game," I replied, "And.'...way," she said syllable by syllable. Her hatred was way too obvious in her voice and she smiled at this fact. She heard the dial tone, knowing that _he_ had hung up and suddenly felt safer. So she decided to take it slow and stall him until it was much safer. She hoped that _he_ had got the message. Well, _he_ knew how Truman was; he probably understood. A missed call might have been enough.

Casey glared at Truman, "You are such a sorry excuse for a person."

He looked hurt for an instant and then glared back at her, "Will you shut up? Will you just be quiet and have fun for once?"

"I _am_ having fun Truman," she told him, "I'm having fun watching you crave and not getting any."

He slapped her and her fury rose. And she hit him repeatedly on his chest. It seemed to have no effect. He started to unbuckle her belt, slowly pulling it out of her jeans' loops. Casey started kicking and turning.

"Just stop it!" she shouted.

"Look Casey, you gave me one more chance and I'm using it."

"How could I have been so stupid? You son of a bitch!"

"_You're_ the bitch! And hey, where did you go to after you left me on prom night? I couldn't find you anywhere when I came looking around in my car."

"That's none of your business," she whispered, "I hate you." Her eyes were burning like fire, and her voice was cold as ice. He had never seen Casey like this; no one had, and no one ever would. She hated him with all of her heart, mind, body and soul. Every sweat drop hated him, every cm3 of blood hated him, every inch of flesh and bone hated him, every twitch of her eyelids hated him, every hair on her body despised him and every part of her aching bleeding heart hated _her_ for allowing this to happen. Hot tears suddenly found their way to her eyes but she refused to cry now; no way. She would _not_ cry in front of him.

"I love you Casey," he taunted.

"Yes, I can read it in your eyes bastard," she replied, "You don't know how much I hate you. I've never hated anyone as much as I hate you right now. I will _never_ forgive you again."

He trailed kisses down here jaw line and down her neck. The heat was rising, but she felt cold as ever towards him. She felt no warmth, no love, no caring and no passion. He was obsessed with her flesh.

"I never wanted a man like you," she told him, "You're the last guy I would date."

"Then why are you here with me?" he asked her, suddenly stopping to look into her eyes with a knowing look, trying to make her feel defeated.

"Because, you're a deceiving devil; and I thought you were different. I should have known when you kissed Vicky that I shouldn't have trusted you again. I know she's a flirt, but you're a deceiving and seductive maniac. I'm lucky I'm not that interested in your seduction; it really has no effect on me," she told him, a smile aching to form at the look in his eyes. He was hurt, disappointed, defeated and mad, but he was not going to give up and she knew it.

He grabbed her neck and started suffocating her and she tried to jerk his hands off. She could feel her breathing becoming more difficult to maintain. He set her neck free, leaving burning hand marks on the skin and then grabbed her hard by both shoulders and slammed her down onto the floor. She could feel her strength decreasing with every millimeter that she fell down to her defeat. His fitted carpet scratched her face with hot burning friction. For a moment, she felt time stop as her face crashed down and slid back and forth on his carpet. For a moment, she heard every glass break, every child cry, every forest burn, every tide rise, every gun shoot, every boy scream, and every girl cry, every tear freeze, every lake becoming still, every flame dwindle, every soul drown and every bit of love for him die.

The neighborhood was silent for a moment. Crickets were resting in their usual trees. The wind was in a deep slumber and all was quiet. A pin dropping onto the pavement would probably be heard from his bedroom. Everything was blue from the darkness. His TV had been switched off for a while now and he had not even switched on his light. The bastard planned things exactly as they should be.

He started trying to pull down her jeans when she realized that a car was approaching the street, coming closer and closer and stopping in front of his house, being turned off. Then she heard a gate squeak, and footsteps close to his house. A sudden wave of relief washed over her; like a ray of hope. The wetness of the blood coming out of the scratches of her face was making his carpet sticky. She hoped he would step in it and stain his shoes in his sins.

His back door slammed closed and someone was suddenly running up the stairs.

Who had she been kidding? They had only recycled their relationship so that he could reuse her. But now, her ray of hope had come, her savior…her knight in shining armour.


	6. Please Don't Touch Her Not Again

_**A.N.: VERY IMPORTANT: This is NOT the last chapter; even though its title is the same as the story. Hope you're enjoying it so far =].**_

_**Disclaimer: I **_**so**_** do not own Life With Derek =[**_

**Chapter 6: Please Don't Touch her; Not Again!**

His beautiful brown eyes were ablaze. Given the opportunity, he would kill him and she knew it. But she knew that he had no opportunity; because he didn't want to end up in prison over a scumbag. Their eyes connected. As blue met brown, a spark was created. She looked straight down at the floor in shame for not having listened to him and her tears suddenly crawled down her cheeks making her bruise tingle in pain.

"Get your fucking hands off her," Derek told him.

"You're not the boss of me," Truman replied. Casey watched the verbal duel in amusement as she lay still face down underneath Truman's weight.

Derek walked over to them and picked Truman up by his shoulders.

"Go get dressed Case," Derek said as a sudden blush crawled up his cheeks. Casey grabbed her T-shirt and her wet jacket and raced out of the bedroom door. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself. Her face was still bleeding and she had a bruise on her shoulders. Her neck was also marked. She pulled her T-shirt down on top of her head, and decided not to wear the jacket; it was wet anyways.

She walked out of the bathroom and to his room, but she just sat down next to his door.

"If you_ ever_ touch her; and I mean even one occasion, even a gentle touch by mistake – I will _kill_ you; I promise."

"I don't believe in promises. I made a million promises to her and I never kept one of them. She's such a stupid bitch."

"I'll tell you who the bitch is," Derek's voice bellowed, as she heard a thud. The view inside the room was not pleasant at all although Casey would have amused herself. To any other person who didn't know who Derek or Truman were, it was just plain violent.

Truman was pinned down to the floor underneath Derek face up and Derek was punching him in the face, throwing one blow after another. Truman was begging him to stop but Derek was seeing red. How did this good-for-nothing scum think he had the authority to speak in such a way about Casey and to do such things? Derek couldn't stand seeing her like that; with blood on her face and bruises on her body. He knew Casey wouldn't let that happen, but her physical and emotional strength held her back. She just fell for romance; it was just her. He didn't blame her; any girl would, but to forgive _him_ again!

"Derek man, you're killing me!" Truman said. Derek looked down at his fist, punching non-stop and suddenly pulled away as if he'd touched fire.

Truman's face was a mess. His cheek was red and Derek knew it would swell in a few moments. His skin was also darkening beneath his eyes, becoming bluer. His lips were bleeding and he was missing a tooth. Wow…Derek had never beaten up someone like that.

He knew that Truman needed some help.

"Look," he told him, "I can take you to hospital if you swear you won't rat me out."

"I swear man," Truman replied.

"If you rat me out, I'll do worse things to your face I fucking swear," Derek told him, fury re-entering his eyes.

"I know, I know!"

Derek got off Truman and stood up. Truman tried to stand up but his legs gave in and he fell down again. The pressure from Derek's knees had made his right shin hurt like mad. Derek pulled him up by the jacket and dragged him across the room and out to the hallway.

"You okay Case?"he asked.

"Whoa, what happened?" she asked Derek.

"I'll leave it to your imagination," he replied, "Now come on; we need to take this junk to the hospital. He needs help."

She raised an eyebrow and followed them. The drive to hospital was silent except for a few whimpers of pain from the backseat. Casey's face had stopped bleeding due to the band-aid plastered on her face which she had obtained from Truman's medicine cabinet.

"Stay in the car," he told her, "I'll take him in okay?"

"Ok," Casey replied as she smiled softly. He grabbed Truman by the shoulder and led him to the main doors of the emergency room.

"Some guy beat him up," Derek said, "We have no idea who it was. We were just minding our business and Truman here started joking about and playfully hit on a girl who happened to be somebody else's girlfriend and all of his friends started beating him up. They ran off, leaving us with this mess."

The nurse and doctor looked at him without surprise; things like these happened every single day. They sent Derek away and he told them that he would be waiting in the Prince outside and that they should call him on his cell phone, at which point he wrote down his number, when they were done. He walked out into the late spring breeze and walked across the car park to where Casey was sitting in the car, crying.

"Case," he said, "What's wrong?"

"Everything; I got myself in this mess and to top it all I got you in it with me. I'm sorry Derek."

"You should be; for not listening and giving him another chance. You should never think twice about a guy who treats you like that."

"I know, but he was being so sweet and I felt sorry for him Derek!"

"I know you did. You've always been too good," he replied, "That's what scares me about you. You'd let anyone – except me of course – take over your life because you're too good to be mean or untrusting. You're so unselfish – you never think of your needs."

"Yes I do," she replied, still crying, "I was selfish enough to get you into this mess with me."

"I would have been really mad at you if you hadn't called me in such a situation. You couldn't handle that by yourself."

"De-rek! What kind of weakling do you think I am?" she glared, "Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean-"He placed a finger on her lips and cut her sentence.

"I never said you couldn't handle it because you're a woman. You were under too much pressure; that's all."

She smiled softly and then he smirked and said, "Well…and you _are_ a woman; what'd you expect?"

She hit him repeatedly on the shoulder and he just laughed.

"Is this how you should treat your knight in shining armour; your savior?"

"Shut up," she replied as she glared and then softened.

She smiled at him, "Pfft…knight in shining armour."

"Well, since when do you read minds?" she asked him as she smiled.

He smiled back; a real smile – no smirking, honest and she could have sworn she saw the hint of a blush.

"You're blushing."

"Shut the fuck up," he said as he smiled softly and blushed some more.

Casey smiled widely at him and hugged him.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she said, "I can't touch you – it hurts."

"Do you need me to get you in to the hospital?" he asked.

"No, I'm just bruised – no fractures."

"We have to get you fixed before Nora sees you," Derek told her.

"Mmm," she replied, "I guess you're right."

"But first," he said, "You have to tell me exactly what happened.

"Well…we went to this café sort of thing and then we went to his house and went up to his room, and then he brought me some water but it didn't smell like water and I didn't want it but he was forcing me so I threw the glass against his wall, which he pinned me up against and messed up my _jacket_ with his damned water thing, and then he took off my jacket and t-shirt and slammed me onto his bed and I spat in his face and I called you and I stalled him verbally, but then he got really mad because I wasn't really listening to him; I was just giving back smart remarks as if to say 'you're not getting any'. Well, he got really mad and he started suffocating me and then he threw me onto the floor and stuff, and then you came." She was crying in pain, sadness and anger all at the same time.

Derek stroked her hair, "He will never ever touch you again. I promise. Fuckhead."

"Me?" she asked.

"Of course not," he replied as he smelled her jacket, "That Fuckhead, Truman. He spiked your drink, and I can't believe he's got such nerve to do these things; to be such an evil and stupid guy who would treat someone like you that way."

"You mean a girl?"

"No, I mean someone like _you_. He was very lucky."

She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked as he looked down at her confused expression.

"I'm checking if you have fever; you're saying things that _you_ would never say."

"I'm not feverish don't worry," he replied as he smiled.

"Where did you tell Emily you were going?" She asked.

"Um," he said, "I broke up with her."

"Why?!" Casey asked.

"I can't really tell you right now, but she understood and she's ok with it. I mean, she had never guessed that it would happen but it did and she didn't really feel that let down. She's pretty ok with it."

Casey looked at him, with a confused expression upon her face.

"Shouldn't you start covering up those bruises? If Nora and dad find out, we'll both be grounded until college; all summer!"

She took out her concealer which she now always carried around with her and she painfully covered the bruise on her face. It hurt like mad and she was holding back tears but Derek was squeezing her hand and giving her some courage.

"Can you do my neck? I can't really reach it all."

"Ok," he replied softly. She gave him the concealer stick and he covered up the hand marks. All that was left was her shoulder bruises. She told him to look around and so he did, and then she pulled of her t-shirt and covered them up as well. She could not risk her mother coming into her room while she was changing that evening and seeing them. She would interrogate her all night. She pulled her t-shirt back on and Derek was allowed to look. That was all there was to cover. She then applied some foundation and powder on her face and lined her eyes with blue eyeliner and applied mascara onto her top lashes. She looked as if she had just come out of the house. There was the hint of a bruise still on her face and also the markings on her neck but you had to look for it to see it.

Derek's cell phone rang almost immediately. He got out of the car and walked to the main doors. Casey looked around the car park. There were no people. It was almost creepy to be out here all by herself, and she couldn't wait until Derek came back with Truman. It was a long wait of about fifteen minutes, because Truman was limping and was supporting himself on crutches so it had taken him a long time to walk all through the emergency room. Derek was glaring at him but Truman wasn't saying a word. He was dead quiet.

They got to the car and Truman said, "Hey Casey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and we're never speaking again so you don't need to worry about me anymore. I won't be bothering you."

"Good," she replied.

Truman's right leg was broken, and they had plastered it and tended to his wounds. His eye was now black and his other face bruise had also become a large dark area. His shoulders were also marked due to all the pressure from Derek's hands. After all had been done and papers had been signed, Derek drove to Truman's house.

"Remember what we talked about scumbag," he told him. Truman nodded, with eyes wide like saucers.

"Ok, ok," Truman replied, "enough with the glaring."

"Shut up. Listen, let me handle it quietly," Derek said as he walked Truman to the door, "I'm going to talk to you openly. I'm going to ask you nicely Truman, and you have to promise me ok?"

"Ok," Truman replied.

"Man…please don't touch her; not again!"

"I promise," Truman replied.

"Just between us, okay?" Derek asked. Truman nodded truthfully.

But it wasn't just between Truman and Derek. Casey had heard the whole encounter, and the gleam of a tear in Derek's eye hadn't gone by unseen either.


	7. You

_**A.N. Ok Now this chapter is extremely nice! (In my opinion). Enjoy it xD**_

**Chapter 7: You**

On getting home, Casey and Derek found themselves in a pitch black and dead quiet room. There was nobody there. Everyone was asleep. They walked upstairs. As she got to her room, he followed her.

"Wanna talk?" he asked softly. She nodded. They went inside and switched on her bedside lamp. Derek sat down on her bed and she set down on her computer chair. Derek looked around at her room. It was so perfectly and neatly organized. Everything had a touch of Casey on it. It was all in pastel colours, everything sweet and neat and clean.

"Never been here before?" she asked sarcastically, "You're looking at the place as if you're trying to take it all in."

"That's exactly what I'm doing," he replied slowly, "things have changed Case and they have changed a lot."

"What do you mean?" she asked, with her heart pounding in her throat. She could feel a blush crawling up her neck and spreading across her cheeks and sweat beads forming on her forehead. This always happened when she was nervous, anxious or excited. Right now, she was a bit of all of them. She looked at Derek and Derek looked back at her. There was an intense connection between their eyes. Blue and brown intermixed into an ocean of uncertainty and confusion.

Time had suddenly stopped. It was no longer their house, their family and themselves. It had now become Casey and Derek and the space in between their eyes.

Without knowing how or why or when it happened, Derek and Casey suddenly found themselves face to face with barely three cm in between their noses.

"You," he told her, "you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on. I have never thought of anyone in this way. You are the best anyone could ever dream of having. Why do you think I was mad? Truman was treating you like something which you never deserve to be. You deserve to be treated like the princess that you truly are, with respect and adoration. You are so beautiful Casey. You are totally and utterly amazing. For this past week and two days; ever since that party in Toronto, the very sight of you has driven me crazy."

She looked at him, speechless. His lips crashed down on top of hers. Heat and passion suddenly surrounded both of them. They were a tangle of lips, heat and sweat. His hands cupped her face and her own were around his neck, with her nails digging into his flesh as if holding on for dear life. He walked backwards and she walked in the same direction with her lips still connected to his in the wanting and amorous kiss. He suddenly lay down on her bed and she lay down on top of him. They rolled over so that she was at the bottom and their kiss deepened. His hands were now around her waist and hers were moving up and down his back, along the creases of his t-shirt. His kiss was showing his crave and her own was showing her content. They were in their new-found Nirvana and it had never felt this good to be with someone.

Casey and Derek were caught up in their kiss and they didn't want to stop. They didn't think of their relationship in their family. They didn't stop to consider what their parents might think if they ever found out and they didn't stop to consider what kind of example they might be setting for their younger siblings. With Nora pregnant, they wouldn't want to worry her and at the same time, the new kid would relate them even more. But they didn't stop to consider that or any other issue which might hinder their relationship. They kissed each other with passion, as if they had been waiting for their whole lives.

They finally stopped and looked at the square-shaped alarm clock with embroidered butterflies. It said: 00:05. They had been making out for one hour. Casey blushed and looked up at Derek. His cheeks were becoming a deeper red. He rolled over and lay down next to her. They lay quiet for a few moments and then his usual sarcasm came out to reduce the awkwardness.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked, with a playful smirk hiding behind the words.

"Yes," she replied softly.

"Me too," he replied, "Damn…you're a great kisser. Now I kind of understand poor Truman. Nah…he's a son of a bitch."

"I kinda told him that. It made him a bit madder."

"Well…it does suit him," he told her as he finally looked at her.

"He will never touch your beautiful body again," he said.

She looked at him straight in the eye.

"I heard what you said to him when you walked him to the door," she told him, "Thank you Derek."

"It's ok," he replied, "I needed to do that; make sure you were safe. I will be here to protect you; no doubt about that. He will never try to do anything to you again. You know you can call me or talk to me or contact me in some way if you ever need something, right?"

She nodded.

"I have something special to tell you," he said, with a sudden smile lighting up his face, "I'm going to Queen's."

"So I've been living here for about three years and all we've done is try to get rid of each other, and now we're going to end up together even in college," she replied, "How things change."

"How things change," he echoed.

Their eyes connected again and soon they found themselves tangled in each other, kissing ferociously and losing control. Her hands were tangled in his hair and his fingers were clutching her brown locks. They rolled over in bed and continued their make-out session. Her face was flushed and sweat was coming out of her pores.

Everything seemed to be switching from slow motion to fast forward and back to slow motion again. There was something unexplainable about the way they were acting. Neither of them had ever dreamed of such an experience with each other. It was immensely passionate and heartfelt. The chemistry and spark were like lightning and the passion was like a ferocious fire.

His lips on hers were like a miracle and her hands in his hair were like a blessing.

"You're one of a kind Casey McDonald."

"Mmm," she replied, trying to pull him back into the kiss.

"I love you."

She stopped to look at him and tried to decide whether her ears were working right, "What?" she asked softly.

"I love you Casey. I've never felt this way before."

"I love you too Derek and neither have I," she replied.

He looked at her.

"Lock the door," she said.

"What?"

"Lock my door," she repeated.

He looked at her with confusion written upon his beautiful and soft features, but nevertheless got up, smoothed down his t-shirt and locked her bedroom door.

"This is why I left Emily," he told her, "and you're the reason she was ok with it. Cos you're her best friend."

"Poor Emily," she replied.

"I couldn't just lead her on. You've driven me Crazy, SpaceCase!"

She frowned at him and suddenly relaxed when his lips met hers again.

"I want to make love to you," she whispered.

"What?!" he asked, "But you would _never_ do that unless you were sure."

She smiled.

"Casey, you're rushing. We've only just begun!" he replied, "You'll regret it Case. Trust me. You don't know me well enough. You're rushing things."

"Derek I've known you for three years. How much more does it take to figure out there's chemistry and love between us?"

"Case," he replied, "We've just figured it out. Let's give it some time."

"You just don't want to," she told him.

"Of course I want to. I can't wait; I'm dying to sleep with you. But I'm afraid for you. You left Truman because he wanted this and now you're trying to persuade me that you're sure."

"But I didn't feel this way for Truman. You told me yourself I would never make love to someone unless I was sure, and you were right. But I am sure. And I want to make love to you. Please, Derek…"

He looked at her, "I fear for you Case. You're letting your passion take over your thinking."

"I promise I want to," she replied.

"Remember the implications this might have on our family," he said finally.

She looked at him, "I know…they'll never figure it out, and once they do it'll be much later than now and they'll have to accept us Derek."

He looked at her, "You really want this, don't you?" A small smile graced his wonderful slim lips.

"I don't want it. I _need_ it. I just feel as if it is something which needs to happen," she told him.

"Ok," he replied, "I'm guessing you've never…"

She shook her head.

"Neither have I," he told her. She looked shocked and amazed at the same time and then she grinned and kissed him. He switched of her lamp and kissed her slowly. She pulled off his t-shirt and he pulled off hers. They kissed some more and then he slowly slipped down her jeans. His soon joined them on the floor. Their undergarments weren't kept on for much longer and soon they were making passionate love and looking into each other's eyes. This was true love and they both knew it. They had linked their fingers together.

"Casey, I love you," he told her.

She smiled softly at him, "I love you too."

"I want to be with you Case, now and forever." He had fallen for her, and he had fallen hard. She had fallen no less for him. Their hearts had been joined that night. After they stopped, they lay in her bed, holding each other and caressing each other's hands. He was kissing her hair softly and she was smiling peacefully. She soon drifted off to sleep and he put on her underwear and slipped on some PJs for her so that if Nora came in she would be fully dressed. He wore his clothes and took hers to the bathroom to throw into the washing bin. He changed into PJs and lay in his bed looking at the sun rising from his bedroom window. Life had never been any better and his mind had never been more peaceful. He was in love with Casey McDonald and he was going to do whatever it took to keep her with him forever. He wanted to die with her. Nothing would change that. He wanted her forever, and suddenly he believed in true love.

Casey woke up at about ten in the morning. She looked at herself but she couldn't remember putting on any PJs. A smile slithered across her face as she remembered of her wonderful experience with Derek, the new love of her life. She wanted him and she had never been this happy. There was no regret in her mind; she was peaceful and happy and she was sure that she had done the right thing; she had followed her heart. Her need was fulfilled and she loved him. She was in love with Derek Venturi and she was going to do whatever it took to keep him with her forever. She wanted to live with him. Nothing would change that. She wanted him forever, and suddenly her belief in true love returned.

_**A.N: Hope you all loved this =] I am tingling with all the Daseyness. Next chapter and the one after might not be so pleasant but I promise that you will love the way this story will turn out.**_

_**Thanks….Read and Review x] **_

_**CompleteFictionFanatic.**_

_**P.S. I know it might be rushed, but they figured something out that had been hidden for 3 years so It wasn't as rushed as it seems.**_


	8. Three Days' Misery

**A.N. Please Enjoy This ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Do not own it =[**

**Chapter 8: Three Days' Misery **

It was incredibly amazing after that night. Stolen glances on the dinner table made Casey tingle inside as well as their silent and swift brushing off their feet underneath the table.

"Casey," her mother said one dinner, "You've become really quiet."

"I know," she replied, "I've just been fighting with Truman."

"Are you sure you're ok?" her mother asked.

"You have any doubt?" Derek asked cockily, "the keener always cries over dumbasses like _him_."

"Shut up jerk."

"Keener."

"Idiot."

"Klutzilla."

"Moron."

"Grade-Grubber."

"Failure."

"Geek."

"Stop it!" George said, "Stop it and eat your dinner."

Derek smirked and Casey held back her smile. They so ruled at leading their parents and the rest of their family on. They had not made love again ever since their first time but they would do it again that night. They couldn't wait any longer. Casey finished some homework while Derek just chatted to Sam on his PC. When everybody was asleep and it was well past midnight, Casey tiptoed over to Derek's room and locked the door behind her. He had switched off his computer and was just listening to his iPod and waiting for her.

"I have a song dedicated to you," he told her as he smiled.

"What is it?" she asked.

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted, I fell right through the cracks, and now I'm trying to get back…no I won't hesitate no more, no more, this cannot wait I'm sure, there's no need to complicate no more, no more, this is my fate I'm Yours," _he sang softly.

"That's 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz," she told him, "I love that song, and I'm yours too."

"I love _you_," he told her.

She was now sitting down on the edge of his bed. He took her legs by the knees and turned her around. She lay on top of him and they kissed each other softly and slowly. It took them a while to get undressed because they liked to take things slow, but they did and the deed happened once again and it felt better this time. They had now been together for a week and it felt like heaven. They were graduating on Friday and their party was on Saturday.

"I love you Derek," she told him, "And I still can't believe it."

He smiled at her, "Nah…you always turned me on. I loved seeing you get mad. I never knew it turned me on because of _this_ though."

She smiled back at him. They were slowly making love and talking at the same time. His lips were on hers, and soon his hands were on her sides and her own were on his back.

"You're a goddess. You're so beautiful Casey," he told her. She looked up at him.

"I love you," she said, "I love you so much."

He smiled at her. He couldn't believe that his overly-beautiful step-sister was now his, perhaps forever.

Their friends knew nothing, their family knew nothing; it was just their little secret. Graduation came and Casey did her speech, almost grinning and almost crying at the same time during the parts where Derek was mentioned. His name now always reminded her of the sweet love that they shared. Their party on Saturday was fun. Derek drank a bit while Casey drank nothing, and all of their friends enjoyed themselves in their own little ways. Everyone threw their caps into the air for a group photo. It was a wonderful night for all of them. And the best part was: Derek was standing next to Casey and it looked so perfect that way.

Casey opened her eyes. They felt stuck and it was hard and sticky to open them. She felt queasy. Her stomach was churning and she had an awful headache. Casey's eyes shot to the clock. It was six a.m. and she really needed to throw up. She got out of bed and ran on tiptoes to the bathroom where she stuck her head in the toilet and barfed all of the food that she had eaten the previous night. She was sure that she had not drunk anything. She was absolutely 100% positive, but still she felt hung-over. This was weird. Casey was getting worried. It might be an ulcer and she was overly-obsessive about these things. She looked in the mirror. Her face was pale and there were circles under her eyes hence stickiness. She looked as sick as she felt. She needed to freshen up; her mother was pregnant and she didn't want to worry her. She decided to take a cold shower to wake up, but before that she needed to get some fresh clothes from her room. She wore her most comfortable jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt; there were still some faint bruises on her body from her episode with Truman but her face had cleared up. After she washed her hair and herself, she applied some light make-up and perfume and she felt much fresher. It was now about seven in the morning and she went to her room to make the bed and to organize some of her stuff. At about eight, which was her usual waking up time, she went to the bathroom and locked herself inside as if she was showering. She even turned on the shower. After about twenty minutes, she went out of the bathroom still looking fresh and hopped downstairs to eat some breakfast. She was feeling hungry after her period of sickness and vomit.

Nora smiled at her daughter and asked her about the previous night. Casey told her every single detail and Nora could tell that Casey had enjoyed herself. However, she noticed that Truman had not been mentioned once but decided against asking her daughter and ruining her fun. She handed Casey a plate of chocolate pancakes. They were delicious. Casey knew that Derek would only be woken up by the sweet smell of chocolate. Sunday was the only day he woke up willingly (for the pancakes). And soon enough, he was hopping down the stairs and carrying Marti. He was so good with her. He sat her down next to Casey and sat down opposite them at the island. Nora gave Marti and Derek a brand new batch of pancakes. Casey looked at him. He looked disgustingly wonderful wolfing down those pancakes with his massive appetite. She loved these disgusting little details about him; they made her tingle in that positive way.

The following morning, Casey felt as terrible as he had on Sunday. She followed the same ritual, and it happened for the rest of the week. She decided to see a doctor, but she decided against telling her mum. So, on Tuesday morning of the following week, since they had no school, she headed off to the doctor's clinic. She fidgeted about as she read the magazine until it was her turn. She was nervous as she got into the doctor's room.

"Hello," the doctor said, "Where's your mum Casey?"

"I'd rather she wouldn't be here. I'm very worried and she's pregnant; I don't want to worry her."

"Ok, so what are you worried about?" her doctor asked.

"I'm worried that I might have an ulcer," Casey said softly.

"Why?" the doctor asked.

"I wake up every morning, feeling nauseous and I have to throw up. This has happened every day for one week and two days. I'm really worried."

"Mmm, well…we could run some tests. But are you sure there's nothing else that could be affecting you in this way?"

"Well, my period was supposed to come last week but it never happened so it might be the fact that it's late and hence affecting me in this horrible way."

"Case," Dr. Browning said with all confidence, "Are you sure there is no chance of pregnancy?"

Casey's eyes widened and welled up with tears. She could feel a quick flush rushing up her neck and across her face and then throughout her whole body. Sweat beads were forming on her forehead and underneath her armpits and her breathing was becoming shorter and shallower. The concept of pregnancy had never even crossed her mind. Casey fainted.

She regained her full senses five minutes later. Her face felt wet; the doctor had been taking care of her for the past five minutes. She was extremely worried about Casey now. She had always known her to be responsible but also anxious and she knew that her irresponsibility had caused her the anxiety attack. Dr. Browning also knew that she shouldn't have been so outright with Casey, knowing how much she panicked.

"Are you ok now Casey?" she asked her.

Casey nodded, but silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"Look," the doctor said, "You should try some pregnancy tests before jumping to conclusions. I'll ask the pharmacist to bring me some right now; I won't say who they're for if you don't want to let her know. She won't see who's inside. Is that ok?"

Casey nodded. Dr. Melissa Browning dialed the direct line to the pharmacist a few steps away and asked for some pregnancy tests for a patient who was due later. She drew the curtains shut so that Casey was concealed. When the pharmacist left, Dr. Browning handed Casey four packs of pregnancy tests and asked her to try them at home within 4 hours and to come back later that evening or the following morning to run some tests and to be sure, even if they came out negative. Casey asked the doctor how much she had to give her, but Melissa only asked for the regular patients' fee; she insisted that the pregnancy tests were free, especially for her. As Casey went out of the room, a rush of panic entered Melissa Browning's chest; she was pretty sure that Casey was pregnant; she had all the symptoms…but how would Nora take this?

Casey hid the tests in her pockets and went upstairs to have a shower. She needed to pee so she used one of her pregnancy tests and placed it on the basin while she showered. After she got out of the shower, she looked at the digital test. It marked positive. Casey's heart sunk; she had been expecting it, but she was still not giving up hope; these things were sometimes wrong. She wiped the pregnancy test with anti-bacterial wipes and sanitizer, threw it into her pocket and placed it back in its case to keep in her underwear drawer. She drank a lot of water and exactly every hour for the next three hours, she tried all three remaining tests. They were all positive, and she sanitized them all and took them all to the doctor's clinic, while she told her mum that she was going to see Truman. Casey felt bad for lying, but she didn't know what else to do. When she entered the doctor's office, she handed her the pregnancy tests.

"Don't worry, I sanitized them," Casey told her.

Melissa looked up at the eighteen-year-old.

"Casey…I will run one more test just to be sure, but these tests all prove that you are in fact pregnant…I'm sorry Case."

The doctor asked Casey to go to the small spare toilet in her office. Casey closed the door behind her, and peed into a cup. She was doing everything that was asked of her; but she knew that there was no point – her life had been ruined. Tears started to fill her eyes but she tried to hold them back and she did her very best. She flushed the toilet and went back to Melissa's office, handing her the cup. She stuck in a stick which showed a sort of pH scale which wasn't that exactly.

They waited for a few moments, and then Dr. Browning pulled the paper-stick out. A look of disappointment struck her features and Casey knew that it was official. The two women made eye contact and they both understood each other. Melissa hugged Casey. She had been her family doctor for the past three years ever since the McDonalds moved to London, Canada.

"Do you at least know who the father is?" Melissa asked her.

"I can tell you if you promise me that you will not tell anyone. Nobody can ever know," Casey said. She knew she could trust her doctor, but she needed her to swear.

"I swear Casey. What happens between me and my patients stays in here, even if a parent comes to ask – I'm bound not to tell; especially if it's someone like you; you're my friend not just my patient."

Casey smiled softly at her, "I'm in love with him Mel…" she hesitated, "Derek has fathered this child."

Melissa's soft hazel eyes widened, "What?"

"Derek…George's son Derek," Casey said, "suddenly we didn't hate each other anymore. You see…I was in an abusive relationship – physically…cos Derek didn't let him get far; and Derek helped me through it, and we sort of fell in love with each other immediately. I really love him, but now I can't stay; my mum and George can never know the truth – they would hate us forever."

"Casey, what are you going to tell them about this?"

"I will say that it's my ex-boyfriend's…"

"Were you even sexually involved with him?"

Casey shook her head, "Derek's the only one who's ever gone this far with me. I love him; I really do and I don't regret this. I'm just scared about what my parents will say. I can handle school – I can have a gap year and go to college next year; that isn't a problem, but what will my mum and dad say, and George?"

"Well," Melissa said, "I don't know Casey. I mean, it is rather weird ; this situation, with Derek…your step-brother, but these are things that happen. You aren't blood-related; there are no high risks of defects so medically you're safe. Well, there are many step-siblings who fall in love and get married or have kids with each other Case. My cousin is married to his step-sister and they're perfectly happy. I think you should do what you think is right for you, and your new child and Derek as well."

"Thank you Mel; I should be getting home now…it's getting late and my mum has no idea of where I am. I just said I'd be going out with my ex. They don't know that we've broken up yet."

Melissa looked at Casey and asked her not to pay. Casey started to refuse, but Melissa pushed her out of the office and hugged her tightly before she left, whispering for her to take care. When Casey arrived home, she hid her pregnancy tests in her room.

That night, Derek paid her a visit but she wasn't in the mood. She needed to cry. However, she didn't want to seem suspicious as she hadn't decided what to say to him or to anybody else yet. They decided not to make love and to just lie in bed next to each other. He placed a protective hand on her belly and kissed her hair. Tears filled up her eyes; if only he knew that he was holding his own child.

She felt like a liar…she was holding back something so important from him. She couldn't tell him that night, and she knew it would be very difficult for her when the time to tell him came. He kissed her repeatedly on her face and on her lips until she slowly drifted off to sleep and he went to his room to his own bed. He loved her so much and he never wanted to stop.

The following morning, Casey woke up thinking it was all a stupid nightmare, but Derek's shape was still evident in the creases on her sheets and she knew that it was all reality. She sat up and suddenly had to rush to the toilet to throw up once more. She then followed the ritual she had picked up all throughout the previous week. This was her second day in knowing that she was pregnant, and she needed to let it all out, but she just didn't know how. All her knowledge with words and with sentences, grammar and figures of speech, literary devices, all her preciseness and all her wittiness…they were all letting her down at that moment, and she was disappointed; sure she was smart and intelligent…but she couldn't handle personal crises like this one. She knew she was done for; her parents would be extremely mad, George would go ballistic and Derek…Derek might be extremely shocked when she told him.

She avoided Derek and tried to lock herself up in her room, telling everyone not to bother her as she was looking at her college acceptance letters and her scholarship to Queen's, trying to decide her options. She was also looking at classes she might be taking (or so they thought). In reality she was just sitting on her bed and reading – trying to take her mind off her current situation and what she was going to do about it. Derek tried to knock on her door several times but she asked not to be bothered. He never announced that it was Derek; he just knocked, so he figured she thought that it was Nora, but this wasn't true. She recognized his knock and his footsteps, the way his shoes thudded against the carpet; they made her feel safe and loved and she had come to wait for the sound of those feet thudding against the carpet and that unique rap against her wooden door. She knew it wouldn't last long. She couldn't let him ruin his life for her. Casey slept without eating that day…she slept sitting down, with her book in her hands, and her night light switched on.

Her third day of misery was a cloudy one. The skies seemed to know her situation, and angels seemed to be crying against her cruel fate. Casey's crystal blue eyes were broken. She knew she had to tell him, to face him, but she just didn't know how. Casey cried for real. She opened her bedroom door and went to the bathroom to shower and to release herself. She was clean but things felt as if she would never again be happy. The day went by as usual. She watched television, had some lunch, read, and talked to her siblings as if nothing was wrong. Derek knew that something was wrong but he didn't want to come right out and say it. He decided to talk to her in the afternoon.

His fingers rapped softly on her wooden door. Casey asked him to come in and he did. Their eyes connected. He closed the door behind him, walked over to her, lifted her up and kissed her. He put her down on her feet again.

"I love you," he told her. He went behind her and held her close with his hands on her belly and his lips brushing against her neck, "Tell me what's wrong Case."

"Derek," she said as her voice shook. He felt her jaw tremble against his head. He turned her around and wiped her single tear off her face.

"Tell me…" he said.

"Derek…I'm pregnant." And her misery flew off her chest as the rain started pouring out of the sky and onto the green green lawns, turning them grey and brown and dark.


	9. Away

**A.N.: ****I know things seemed rushed people; but don't worry it will get more realistic and better. Those two chapters were just a period in their lives when they let passion take over reason and acted on impulse and on feelings. It happens to a lot of people in real life so it isn't that unrealistic…but it will become more real and a bit sad for a while but I promise it will be well and good in the end ******** You'll get used to me once I start writing more fics ; if you're interested enough to read them =]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.**

**Chapter 9: Away **

Derek's hands fell to his sides. His face turned pale and his eyes went wide and then he burst out laughing.

"I almost believed you for a moment," he said.

"I'm not joking Derek," she replied as tears formed in her eyes. He turned serious and looked at her.

"How did this happen?" he asked her, "How?!"

"I don't know Derek; maybe your protection wasn't good enough. There's still a chance for it not to work."

"We didn't even use protection the first time; I didn't have any," he told her.

"See?"

"Don't get mad Casey," he said, "You were the one who wanted to go this far. You wanted to go there; I wanted to give it some time. I told you that you were being foolish and that we were going too fast. We had just uncovered our feelings for each other; we shouldn't have moved in such a quick pace. We made a mistake Case."

"Yeah, but now it's here and now and we can't go back in time to change it," she said.

"You seem much calmer than usual," he replied.

"Because I don't have a choice," she said as tears silently crawled down her cheeks, "And you do. You don't have to be a part of this."

He looked at her and said nothing. His eyes were lost; he was deep in thought. Casey walked out of her room leaving him there, and went to the bathroom to splash her face with some cold water. Her eyes still looked puffy. She knew that she had to tell her mother, and she couldn't wait too long. She had to tell her the following morning whether she would have liked to or not. She had the whole night to plan the conversation. She waited for twenty minutes so that Derek was surely out of her room and then went back to get some pajamas and got into the shower. Casey looked at herself; her life would be changing rapidly now – maybe not her appearance for a few months but her lifestyle, her choices and her future would change. And she just had to cope with it. That was all there was to do. That night, Casey locked herself in her bedroom and just cried and thought, and finally she knew what she had to do. Casey drifted off to sleep at around two in the morning.

At four in the afternoon, Casey went to Derek's door and knocked.

"Go away," he said in a frustrated voice.

"It's me; I've something to tell you," Casey said softly.

"Come in Case," he replied.

"Hey," she said. He looked at her broken eyes and his own shot down to the floor in shame.

"Hey," he replied quietly.

"I won't bother you about this Derek. I just need you to promise me something. Just one last thing and I won't ever bother you again, I promise," she replied.

"You're not bothering me," he told her.

"It's ok. Just promise."

"But promise what?"

"Promise me that whatever I say to our parents, you will not deny. I do not intend to ruin your future or make you look like a fool Derek, trust me."

He looked at her, "I trust you enough to know you wouldn't do either of those things and so I promise you." She smiled softly at him. For a moment there was a tinge of true happiness in her eyes. And then she turned on her heel and left to go to her room and get ready for dinner. At five, the whole family was seated at the dinner table. Casey's heart was beating like there was no tomorrow and Derek's was not beating much more slowly. When the three younger kids went upstairs to finish what they had been doing previously, Casey cleared her throat.

"I have something to say," Casey said slowly.

"Tell me dear," Nora replied.

"I'm sorry for letting you down and I'm sorry for ruining all you hopes and all your preconceived ideas of me…I'm really sorry for disappointing you." Hot tears streamed down Casey's face.

"What are you talking about Casey?" her mother asked.

"I'm pregnant mom," Casey finally stuttered.

George dropped the fork he had been holding.

"WHAT?!" he asked.

Nora's eyes filled up with tears of rage, "How could you do this to us?"

"I know I made a mistake mum," she replied, "but I can't go back now."

"Who's the father?" George asked. Derek's heart was beating faster than it had ever beaten before.

Casey's lips parted slightly, she took a shaky breath and her eyes were lowered down to the floor. All three pairs of eyes lay upon Casey's soft and shaking lips. The word that would change her path came out of her mouth as swift as a summer wind, "Truman."

"What?!" Derek asked.

"Truman's the father, Derek," she said. They made eye contact. Both of their hearts had been broken. Derek couldn't believe it, but he had promised that he wouldn't deny anything. She hadn't wished to say that word, but she had to protect Derek because she loved him and she didn't want him to lose his life and his future just like she would have to.

"And what did he say?" George asked. Nora was still speechless.

"It's over. He doesn't want anything to do with it. I've tried speaking with him, but things are really over between us. He didn't leave because of this; we split up about four days ago and I found out yesterday. I don't love him."

"What are you going to do about college?" George asked.

"I might just have a gap year and apply next year," Casey said.

"I'm not taking care of that illegitimate child of yours if you apply for college next year. I'm not going to have to clean up the mess you made. You can clean up after yourself. I'm going to have my own child to take care of," Nora's raging hormonal self screamed before she got up and stormed downstairs to their bedroom. Casey burst into tears and George rubbed her back.

"I_ will_ talk to her Case," he said, "Everybody makes mistakes. Derek was born like that."

"Really?" Derek asked. His father nodded.

"You should go upstairs," George told Derek. Derek looked at Casey and went upstairs. It broke his heart to see her in this situation; all alone in a whole new world; cleaning up the mess that he had helped make.

Meanwhile, George was still comforting Casey and telling her to be calm and to take care of herself if she didn't want to lose the baby as it was still in its most vulnerable stage. Casey nodded and took his advice to go and relax. Casey took some clothes with her and went into the bathroom. Instead of showering, she filled the tub with water and a relaxing herbal product and got in. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. She was woken up by heavy knocking on the door.

"What?" she asked slowly.

"Thank God Case," a voice sounded from behind the door, "we thought something bad had happened to you."

"No, I just fell asleep Liz," Casey told her sister, "Thanks for waking me up 'cos I hadn't realized how cold this water has become." Lizzie went back to her room and Casey got out of the freezing water and dried herself using a towel. Her muscles indeed felt much more relaxed. She wore her soft pajamas and went to her room to lie down in bed and sleep. It was midnight and she still hadn't slept. The upper floor was silent, but she could hear Nora screaming at George from the basement about how she didn't want to deal with the mess and how she just couldn't believe that Casey would deceive her in this way. Casey's eyes filled up with tears.

Derek could hear Casey whimper in her bed. He too had heard Nora shout at George and it pained him to see Casey suffer in this way; he was suffering too – he was going to lose Casey because of this and it had been the last thing that he wanted but it was his fault; he should have handled the situation better instead of trying to hide from it. He wanted to go to Casey's room and hold her but he just didn't have the guts to go and do it after she had just been as brave as to assume full responsibility and to give him a future. Derek was extremely proud of Casey for being so mature but he was disappointed that she had let herself down so easily – she had been stronger; but nowadays, every time something stressing was happening in her life, she was losing her strength. This was like Truman all over again; she had become weak in their relationship. He couldn't believe that people would think it was Truman's child. He wouldn't stand watching her being pregnant with him. How could other people stand that? It was just unnatural.

Morning came.

"Casey," a soft voice said as Casey opened her eyes. Worried blue eyes met her own.

"Good morning George," she said softly as she yawned.

"I just came to talk to you before I go to work. She won't listen. She's decided – she won't have a part in this. I'm sorry Case."

"It's ok George; you did your best. You're the best step-dad anyone could have."

He looked at her, "and you're the best step-daughter anyone could ever have; no matter what you did. You and your sister are both a blessing to this house."

Casey smiled as tears filled up her eyes. George left to go to work. And Casey knew; she finally knew that she would have to go away.


	10. Leaving

**A.N.I am sorry about not updating, even though people don't seem very excited about this story , but the few people who are deserve an apology. I'm in my second year at Junior College (it's like the final year of high school in Malta and I have A Levels so I'm pretty busy with all my private lessons as well as my various tests. I know last chapter was short and so is this one; I will make up for it, and I promise that the last few chapters will be wonderful **

**Chapter 10: Leaving**

Casey looked out of the window. It all seemed so far away now. She suddenly felt homesick; she missed everyone and she wished that she had stayed and given her mother a chance to adapt but she hadn't wanted to mess things up more than they already were because of both her mother's and her own baby. The plane was making her feel sick, and in the previous hour, she had barfed twice. Once, she had made it to the toilets, but the second time she had used a barf bag and then went to throw it away. Casey had packed her bags silently and left when everybody was in their respective rooms. She had already arranged for a taxi to come pick her up and the cabby loaded her luggage in the trunk. It hadn't been long before she arrived at the airport. She had cut the next ticket to New York; but had to wait for a few hours until daybreak. She had sat in the terminal for four hours, sometimes looking around in shops and other times sitting down and drinking some water. She had decided to switch to a healthier lifestyle for the sake of the child. During her long wait, Casey had phoned Dennis and asked him to keep quiet about the situation.

He was waiting for her at the airport when she arrived at New York. He hugged her and comforted her as she started to cry. He had promised that he wouldn't tell Nora about Casey being at his house because she didn't want to get her upset due to her pregnancy and he was going to help her. He had never been there for her, but now he felt the need to be. When they arrived to her new home, Casey felt different. Her father's empty house was the opposite of what their own had been. It was sophisticated, clean, luxurious and empty. It was Casey-world…but Casey didn't feel like she was at home. He gave her the guest room which had now become her own. She sat down on the leather office chair which was at the desk and just took in her surroundings. The bed was queen-sized and he had bought her brand new pink linen when she had called to tell him about her arrival in New York. He had also made the bed for her. It was all so clean and organized. The furniture was made of oak. She had two night-stands; on one of them was a matching lamp and on the other was an empty space for her to put some of her special belongings. The wardrobe was generous and had enough space for all of her belongings and more. Her laptop would go on the desk. She also had a television opposite the bed, and some space for a potential crib. But she knew that she wouldn't stay here until the baby was born. She wanted the baby to be born close to home, back in London Canada. After about half an hour, she opened one of the suitcases which contained her clothes and started taking them out. The t-shirts were already folded and colour co-ordinated as she had taken her time to pack back home so she just took them out of the suitcase and placed them neatly on one of the lower shelves of her wardrobe. She also folded her jeans in this way. All that was left was her jackets and her shirts as well as a few dresses which she hung in another section of the wardrobe. She left an empty space where she would hang baby clothes for a while. Underneath one section of the wardrobe was a wide chest of drawers. She used one of them for her underwear, another for the old school stuff she had brought with her; certificates etc, and another one for her old diaries, photo albums and other things. Her shelves were used to stack reading books, even though some of them were left empty as she hadn't brought all of her collection. She placed her most prized belongings upon her empty nightstand; a cuddly bear which her mother had bought her during her honeymoon, a small Swarovski clock which her father had bought her once long ago and her graduation picture with Derek as well as a family picture of the Venturi-McDonald household. There was also something else which Casey classified under prized possessions. It was Derek's bracelet; the bracelet he had put on her the night he had slept next to her when she had found out she was pregnant but hadn't told him yet. She had never taken it off since. It was silver and it had Derek engraved on it. Derek's mum had given it to him before the divorce. Casey looked at her wrist. It brought tears to her eyes. Dennis was at work, so Casey had plenty of time to be home alone. She explored the house. There were so many empty rooms which she wasn't used to at home. The kitchen/ living/dining area was sophisticated, modern and too clean to have been used frequently. The bathrooms were spotless and wonderful and both her bedroom and her father's were amazing. The study was also lovely; it was lined with rows of books which her father used in his line of work and a very sophisticated computer which he used as well. Casey went downstairs and watched some television. She watched cartoons and tried to feel as if Marti was next to her but it just made her feel more homesick than before. When her dad came home, it was a bit late; about eight p.m.

"Hey Casey," Dennis said slowly, "Got stuck in traffic."

"It's ok dad," she replied.

"I assume you've eaten something; I grabbed a take-out on my way here."

"Ok dad," she replied. He disappeared to go to his study and start working. Casey already felt disappointed in herself for having trusted her father; she had gone against her intuition that he would not be there for her.

She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge where she found some vegetables which would have to do for the evening. She chopped the veggies up and then left them cooking while she searched for some pasta in her father's cupboards. She boiled some water and finished the healthy meal which she ate all by herself around the dining table. Tears found her way to her eyes as doubts clouded her mind. After finishing her plate, most of it against her will due to her sadness and therefore lack of hunger, she threw it into the dishwasher, had a shower and went to bed where she snuggled up with her pillow and thought. Her doubts were clouding up her whole life now.

_Why, oh, why, did I have to be so stupid?! He's my step-brother; he's off-limits; I should have never let myself fall for him. I should have never lost my virginity, especially to him of all people! I was so stupid. I've ruined my life. My future is over. I should be deciding on university courses and fashion and all the things I would be thinking about if I weren't in this horrible self-imposed situation that I am in right now. Did I really love him after all? Or was it just a comfort thing; was he the rebound?! _ Casey couldn't get a wink of sleep. All these thoughts ran through her mind simultaneously and tears streamed down her silken cheeks. Then again, no matter how stupid she had been or how hasty or how wrong what she had done was; sleeping with her step-brother…she knew that in reality she did love him and it was all a result of their love. Perhaps this was meant to be. But Casey felt very far away from home, and she felt tired and alone. She needed her family back, but she couldn't go back now. Her mother was still furious and now that she had left, they probably wouldn't want her back. She thought back to the note she had left them:

_Dear Family, _

_I'm leaving because I don't want to cause any more trouble for you mum, as you are pregnant. However, this does not mean that I am angry or frustrated with any one of you. I love you all so much and I know I'm going to miss you but I'm going to be somewhere comfortable and safe. Don't bother to ask around for me. I'm going to be happy and will have all the resources I need for my pregnancy and everything else. I know it's weird to think of me as being pregnant and all of that stuff, but it's the real situation; life can never be a fairy tale and everyone makes mistakes. I love you all. Take care, and I hope to see you after the child is born ; perhaps I can come visit then. Please don't bother sending me any SMS's. I won't read them; they'll just make me want to come back and I don't want to do that for now. Don't send me emails either. When there's something important I need to say I'll send an email to Lizzie and you may read it all together. I'm sorry I'm sounding harsh and out of character, but I need this to move away. You know how I hang on to things; I will see you again in less than a year's time, hopefully. _

_Take care. _

_I love you,_

_Casey xoxoxoxo_

Her tears were staining her sheets. She turned face up so that she could wipe her tears before they reached the pillow. It had been awkward. They had sent her a couple of SMS's which she had deleted before she even read. There were also a couple of SMS's from Derek which she kept but decided not to read.

Leaving had been awkward…she wondered how it would feel when she went back; but right now that seemed so far away, so impossible to reach. Casey just wanted to cry some more, but she couldn't ; she was all cried out. So she went to sleep until morning arrived and her life started anew.

**A.N. Not a favourite of mine. Based on settling/ not being settled, recap on what happened due to note. Will make up for it ; that is a promise. Next chapter will be based on a few months later.**


	11. Homesick,Lovesick and Morning Sick

**A.N.:**** Am delighted cos I got some positive feedback from Leaf26 and phoenix9648 and I would also like to mention mel-bellz-luvz-u and Eminator for their previous reviews. . also added it to their favourite stories and I remember this person to enjoy reading my other fanfic so thanks. thank you all cos now I feel like writing this chapter and updating xD**

**Chapter 11 : Home sick, Love sick and Morning Sick**

Casey had been living with her father for the previous five months but she still hadn't become used to waking up in her still unfamiliar bed. That morning was no different than the ones which had preceded it. She woke up with that familiar sensation, pushed off her sheets, and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Morning sickness was such a headache. People usually stopped having it after the first couple of months but hers seemed to be dragging on forever. She had also started getting various cravings, but she knew her father would never feel like getting her ice cream in the middle of the night so every time she went shopping she restocked their freezer with ice cream and their cupboards with cookies.

That afternoon she had an appointment with her new doctor. He was willing to tell her the gender of the baby but she didn't want to know. The offer was still open. She wore one of her maternity jeans and a maternity top which was pink and floral. Half of her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail and her make-up was light and natural. She glowed. But her smile wasn't very real. When she entered the waiting room, the receptionist greeted her by her first name and asked her to wait in line. There were only two more people waiting before her and someone else inside. Casey was going to start reading one of the magazines but realized that one of the women waiting in line was her new friend Sandy. Sandy already had a little boy who was two years old and she was now twenty and was pregnant with her second child. She had just married her husband who had also fathered Thomas, her firstborn. She knew that she was having a baby boy again. Casey had been invited to their wedding and she had worn a wonderful dress. Sandy was extremely beautiful. She had big hazel eyes and black hair cut into a bob. She was also a slim woman with just a bump at the front and she was four months pregnant. Casey and Sandy chatted until it was Sandy's turn. Then Casey grabbed the magazine and started looking at the 'Hot Right Now Buys' which had expired three years earlier due to the age of the magazine. When it was her turn, Casey walked to the door and smiled at her doctor. Her bump was getting bigger. Despite her morning sickness and her situation, Casey was in love with the human being growing inside of her. She saw him or her on the screen during her ultrasound and got to keep the photograph. The doctor told her that she was doing well, the heartbeat was regular and she should enjoy herself more because she looked quite stressed. He also added that although she was pregnant in her late teens, there were still opportunities for her and she shouldn't just give up. Casey smiled. The following day, she decided to call Sandy and ask her to go shopping. But first she had to throw up.

Sandy was delighted and she picked Casey up in her car at ten. Casey was wearing her favourite maternity top over her most fashionable maternity jeans. Her hair was straight as usual and her make-up was light and chic. They knew it would be an awesome day but Casey knew that she was going to feel more homesick than before. She missed Emily and their shopping sprees. She felt guilty for not having told her about anything or any part of her current situation. She felt as if she had betrayed her friend. Emily's messages had been the only ones that Casey had read. They had started about a week earlier.

**Casey, I just returned from my vacation and when I came over, George told me that you left because you were pregnant. Why didn't you call if you needed me? Where are you Case? I miss you.**

**Casey, please reply if you can read these. We're all extremely worried. If I had known about your situation during my vacation I would have left the Caribbean in a moment to come and help.**

Casey had cried but she hadn't felt like replying. It would have just made her feel homesick. Sandy looked at her new friend.

"Casey, something is wrong. Is it about the father?"

Casey shook her head, "I feel homesick and I miss my best friend… and the father." Casey suddenly felt love sick as well. Tears came to her eyes.

"Can you contact him?" Casey shook her head, "No."

"Mmm," Sandy replied, "Why don't you call your best friend tonight?"

"I was just afraid that she'd tell everyone where I am, and I don't want them to know. My best friend Emily really loves to gossip Sandy."

"But Case," Sandy replied, "She's your best friend; she gossips about other people and not about you."

"Now I feel bad for not trusting her because you've got a point."

"Come on, enjoy yourself. Being pregnant is not the end of the world," Sandy said.

"No…it's amazing, but I was so good at what I used to do which is study and work hard. I sometimes miss it and I sometimes see this as an opportunity to start something new. But I really wish to study again."

"Case, you make things sound as if it's the end of the world," Sandy smiled, "I'm halfway to getting my degree. I might have Joe supporting me, but he's got to work. I started getting some notes to catch up while I was pregnant and as soon as I had Thom, I entered a part-time course. Please don't give up. I'm going to graduate in marketing because that's what I used to be good at. What will you graduate in?"

"Literature," Casey replied, "I love literature."

Sandy smiled at her friend, "Come on; let's do some shopping and get some manicures." Casey smiled back, genuinely as they got out of the car and walked towards the main doors to the mall. They started roaming around for shoes. Although her father didn't pay much attention to her presence, he pumped a lot of money. Casey bought a nice brown pair of cowboy boots, a pair of red stilettos, a new pair of white tennis shoes and three pairs of ballet flats in black, denim and white. There was a sale on shoes so they didn't cost more than a hundred dollars together and this was all because of the cowboy boots which had just arrived as new stock and were therefore not included in the sale. They toured the clothing shops. They both bought some of the new fall maternity wear. It was still August but the fall collection had already arrived. However, Sandy was already low on money; she had only bought one pair of stilettos and three maternity tops and a jacket. Sandy and Joe weren't rich. They had a humble apartment which had two bedrooms, a nursery, a bathroom and a living/dining/kitchen area. They weren't poor; they were just average. Joe spent a lot of money on Thomas because he regretted not being there for him while Sandy was pregnant; but it wasn't really his fault – Sandy didn't tell him she was pregnant ; she just left and told him in the last month of her pregnancy. Casey and Sandy both bought some newborn baby clothes. Sandy bought everything in blue while Casey bought everything in white and pale yellow to stay neutral. Casey offered to pay for their salon stuff. They both got manicures and nail art for their weekend party which consisted of a few family friends who would be celebrating Thomas's second birthday. Sandy also got a blow-dry while Casey got a trim and a massage treatment followed by a blow-dry. They both couldn't dye their hair because of the fumes which wouldn't do them any good. Casey paid and then they went downstairs to grab something to eat. Sandy got a double bacon cheese burger with large fries and a soda as her cravings had very much to do with junk food while Casey got a salad, water and a medium-sized tub of ice cream as her cravings had very much to do with ice cream. In reality, Casey had become thinner. Her face had shrunk a bit due to her stress and her lack of food. Only her tummy consisted of a bump which was getting bigger and bigger. On going home, Casey hugged her friend, took her bags from the back seat and got in. She put everything in place and just looked at the baby clothes and cried. She was now actually happy to become a mother. Casey hung the baby clothes neatly. Time was flying by and Casey was starting to become afraid of the actual process of giving birth. She had already read three whole books about pregnancy and giving birth and she had started reading some parenting books. She knew she was ready to become a mum but she was afraid of all the implications and responsibilities. She wouldn't have anyone to help her; she was going to be a single mum and she was still young with no family to support her – she didn't want to be a burden and at the same time, she didn't feel as if her father would make a good support …if anything he would make things worse by his absence; at least living alone meant being conscious of your solitude and not living with someone just for the sake of it.

Casey picked up the phone and dialed Emily's home number.

"Hello," a familiar voice greeted. Casey got tears in her eyes and her voice quivered as she replied with a hello in return.

"Case? Oh my God Casey!"

"Hey Em," Casey said as she smiled through her tears.

"How are you doing Case?"

"I'm doing fine; just a bit homesick but the baby's doing well. I've even got all my ultrasound pictures. The first time I see you, I'm going to show you everything I promise! I miss you so much Emily."

"Why don't you come over here? Are you very far away?"

"Emily, nobody must know where I am. I've told nobody and promise that you won't. This is the one time I need you to be a very silent best friend. Don't tell my mum especially."

"I promise I won't. I just want to know you're somewhere safe."

"I'm in New York at my father's apartment. I'll be coming back to Canada for the birth. But I couldn't stand making my mum's pregnancy miserable. She's about a month further far along than I am. She'll probably be having the child in November."

"Yeah, that's what Lizzie said when I called to check if there were any updates earlier today."

"You called? Oh that's so sweet."

"I visit them every day. Your mum is a bit miserable but she's angrier at you than sad. I'm sorry Case but I can't lie to you. She's still mad at you for getting pregnant; she never expected you to. But the others are missing you terribly; even Derek – he's very down lately. He probably misses having someone to pick on."

"Yeah," Casey sighed as she thought of her lover. She was feeling ever so love sick – she knew she was still deeply in love with him; even more so with his child growing inside of her.

"What about Truman?" Emily asked. Casey felt bad for having to lie but she gulped and opened her mouth to repeat the lie that was only aimed at protecting Derek.

"He doesn't want anything to do with it."

"That's mean," Emily said.

"I'm ok with it," Casey sighed.

"No you aren't. I know you." Emily was right; but Casey wasn't ok with it not because of that reason, but because she wanted to share this experience with the real father of the baby – Derek.

"Yeah you're right," Casey said as she smiled. They decided to talk about shopping and other such things.

When Casey hung up she felt much better. She promised Emily she would call her once a week. The latter was overjoyed. Casey smiled and logged onto her new email account to check whether she had any emails from Sandy or their small circle of friends – well Sandy's friends anyway. She had a few email jokes and some THANK YOU FOR BEING A FRIEND chain letters which she read and forwarded to a couple of casual friends which she had made herself.

That night, Casey slept with a slight smile on her face…but the smile reminded her that not only was she being morning-sick daily…but she was also home sick…and the soft, slow, sad beating of her heart reminded her…just how lovesick she was.


	12. Happy Birthday Thomas &Casey's surprise

**A.N. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek**

**Chapter 12 : Happy Birthday Thomas…and Casey's Surprise**

Saturday arrived. Casey started getting ready at around two in the afternoon. She bathed and then wore a pair of maternity jeans and one of her favourite new tops which was light pink with dark pink embroidery. Casey applied some light make-up to her face, took the wrapped up game she had bought for Thomas and headed off to Sandy's house. Her friend greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek and they went to the kitchen where Casey would help her prepare. Joe was putting up decorations in the sitting room and Thomas was watching TV while the girls prepared food. Casey started preparing the chocolate cake and some chocolate muffins while Sandy prepared some sandwiches. They covered the sandwiches with aluminium foil and stored them in the fridge, and gave instructions to Joe to check on the chocolate cake while they headed out to the supermarket to get some candy and drinks. Sandy drove to the closest one and they selected bags of mini chocolate bars, two packets of liquorish, some gummy bears, some mini croissants and sponges and about seven 2 litre bottles of soft-drinks and orange juice. They paid for the stuff and drove back to Sandy's apartment to store everything in the fridge. The cake was finished and Joe had followed their instructions. It was now setting on the countertop. There were two hours left for the guests to start coming and so Casey helped Sandy to clean up the clutter a bit and after a while, they started to divide the stuff they had bought into little bowls which they placed in a circle all around the circumference of the round dining table with the cake in the middle on which Casey had spelt 'Happy Birthday Thomas' with coloured Smarties. The two sandwich trays were also placed on either side of the cake and they selected some soft music to play in the kitchen area and some DVDs which the kids would watch. Soon, the guests started to arrive. They all brought presents with them, which Sandy placed neatly in a pile alongside Casey's present and their own. The kids watched the animated movies while the women and their boyfriends or husbands chatted as they ate sandwiches and drank soft drinks. Casey drank water. She felt out of place; she was the only one without a companion. Sandy knew exactly how Casey was feeling so she held her close and rubbed her shoulders. Casey wanted to smile at her best friend but she couldn't bear to look up for fear that she would cry due to being so touched by this moment. She had found a true friend and she didn't want to let her go. The time to open up Thomas's presents came. Everyone sat around Thomas while he opened up each present bit by bit. He got a lot of games, some soft toys and a Thomas the Tank engine train set. Thomas smiled at all of these gifts and he hugged everybody after opening them up.

"Thank you Casey," he mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her neck and cuddled into her arms. Casey held him close and knew how it would feel to love a child so much.

"Happy Birthday Tommy," she said as she ruffled his hair and sent him off to embrace his parents who had bought him an Xbox despite their financial difficulties. When all the guests left, Casey and Sandy cleaned up while Joe ate all the remaining gummy bears. Casey had an extra piece of cake as it tasted so good and Casey joined. They stored the rest of it in the fridge so that Joe could indulge later during his favourite wrestling show. Only a few soft drinks were left and they stored them in the cupboards. They threw out the remaining bread and stored the remaining chocolate in a jar. Casey hugged her friend, wore the hoodie she had brought with her and decided to walk to her dad's apartment. She made her way slowly in the breeze. When she arrived, she took off her jacket, realized that her dad wasn't home judging by the TV remote which was still the way she had left it and probably wouldn't be as he sometimes spent his nights away ; probably at some woman's house. But Casey didn't mind.

She walked upstairs to her room, and couldn't believe the horrible surprise awaiting her on her very bed. Her heart sunk, her breathing became shallow and her world was divided as she met the eyes of none other than Truman French.

"Surprised?" he asked.

She couldn't speak.

"Who fucked you Casey? Cos I surely didn't…"

"It's none of your business," she managed to stutter.

"By the way, your friend is a total fool Case… she totally fell for it."

"Emily?" Casey asked.

"Yeah…I told her I wanted to surprise you by asking you to marry me, and she thought it was so sweet. She revealed your whereabouts in less than sixty seconds."

"You tricked her into telling you," Casey said, "How could you?"

"Haven't you ever heard…that one would do anything for love?"

"Love?! You've never loved me! Get out and go away from here Truman. I don't want you."

"You'd better shut up and be quiet if you ever want to see that bastard child be born."

Casey looked at him. Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Don't hurt me while I'm pregnant Truman…don't go so low…"

He looked at her, "I've no problem with that…as long as you stay with me."

"But…"

"As I said Casey; your choice."

"But why do you keep tormenting me so? Haven't you had enough of me?"

"Oh no Case," he replied, "I can't let myself live if you let somebody fuck you but wouldn't let me…I won't stay put until you let me do that…"

"Not while I'm pregnant that's for sure! And not even later…"

"I don't like the last part Case. Shut up," he said, "Now pack and let's go."

"What?"

"Yeah…I even got an apartment here for us."

"What did you tell your aunt?"

"She thinks I'm visiting my future college. Little does she know I've rejected the acceptance. I'm getting a job in the winter. I wouldn't want my kid to get hungry now, would I?"

He was up in her face now. Casey was scared. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Not your kid," she replied.

He slapped her straight across the face.

"The child will _never_ be yours Truman," she challenged.

"But you will be, and if you tell that child I'm not its fucking father, I will kill it and you in the split of a second. I'm not scared of anyone or anything Casey. Nobody will know you're dead and I'm not afraid of doing it."

"You've gone crazy Truman…you need to seek help."

"Shut up bitch. You're such a whore – you got pregnant the moment you left me. Look at yourself. You've got the body of an impregnated whore."

"Shut up; I'm not that type of person."

"Do as I said…and nobody gets hurt." Casey knew that her ex-boyfriend had gone mad. She knew it for sure. But she also knew that he had no limits and he would do as he said; he was definitely not bluffing. She gulped and sent him out of her room so that she could pack quietly. He went to the bathroom and she took out her clothes and folded them neatly into her suitcase once more. She looked at her bracelet and at all the other precious things she had. She decided to leave them exactly where they were and she just took her laptop and her clothes with her and of course she kept her bracelet on. She walked out of her room and went downstairs to find Truman checking out what was in the fridge.

"I'm ready to go," she said.

"Don't glare at your boyfriend Casey; it's rude." He said as he smirked, "Apologise."

"I'm not a toy."

He walked over to her and grabbed her wrists. He grabbed and squeezed them hard.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Good girl," he mocked as he kissed her. It felt so unnatural.

He let her hold her bags which were quite heavy and they walked to his apartment. It was a long walk. It took them thirty minutes to get there and Casey felt exhausted. They walked up the stairs : two flights and Casey put her bags down in the entrance to the small apartment.

"Where's my room?" she asked him.

He held her hand and led her to a door opposite the main one. It was a room with a double bed with cheap linen.

"This is our bed," he told her.

"What?"

"Yeah," he replied, "Go get your stuff."

She went to the entrance to get her bags and carried them to their room. Her back was aching by now.

She unpacked and put everything in the small closet space he had left for her.

Tears came to Casey's eyes.

"I'm going to shower," she said as she walked over to the couch where he was watching TV.

"No. You'll just waste water. You've already showered today, haven't you? Shower tomorrow."

"Fine," she replied to avoid another slap, "How did you get into my dad's apartment anyway?"

"I broke the lock."

"OK. I'm going to sleep," she said.

He nodded.

She went to their cheap and uncomfortable bed and lay down to sleep. She found it hard to close her eyes in such an unfamiliar environment. She felt him coming into the dark and laying down next to her. His hands stroked her hair and his hands travelled down her side. He covered her belly. Casey couldn't understand.

"What's happening?" she asked him.

He quickly took his hands back to his sides.

"What bitch? You woke me up."

"Mm, ok nothing," she replied, "I must have been dreaming. Sorry."

"Fine. Go to sleep." She pretended to close her eyes and felt him turn around. Casey's eyes welled up with tears. She had gone from being a normal teenager with a blended and loving family and a comfortable home to a pregnant girl living with someone she was forced to sleep next to and who hurt her if she decided not to listen to what he wanted.

Then she closed her eyes and dove into a peaceful sleep away from her waking nightmares.


	13. Time's Awasting

**A.N. Enjoy this as well**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek**

**Chapter 13: Time's Awasting**

The following morning, Truman went for an interview at an office. Casey decided to stay in their apartment just in case he arrived home very early. She showered while he wasn't there and dried her hair so that he wouldn't notice her wet hair. She couldn't believe her helplessness. When Truman came back, he smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I got the job," he told her.

"That's great," she replied as she smiled softly without looking into his eyes. He kissed her on the lips and it almost felt honest.

"I'm sorry I hit you yesterday," he told her.

She smiled softly at him again.

He told (yes not asked) her to prepare some food for him; some things would never change and she walked to the kitchen without another word and started to cook some pasta with veggies. She finished up and served two plates and placed them on the small kitchen table. They ate in silence. Casey couldn't look at him. He was acting as if he loved her but he only wanted her flesh.

"Go to our room Case," he said, "I'll clean up today."

She sat down on the bed and took out her current reading book. She had to start getting used to this routine. After two and a half chapters, Truman walked in.

"Lie down," he said.

She listened to him. He slid onto the bed next to her and touched her face. His hands travelled down to her chest.

"Can you undress?"

"No; I'm pregnant Truman, I can't."

"Ok, fine," he replied. He covered her mouth with his and gave her deep unreturned kisses.

"Can I shower?" she asked him.

"You've already showered today Casey. Your hair is softer and therefore cleaner. We can't waste money; when I get my first pay you can shower all you want, I promise."

"But…"

"Look Case, I'm keeping you here, I'm feeding you and I'm being patient with you. So please shut the fuck up," he said.

In the morning, Truman had to work until five and at around ten, she went to Sandy's apartment. She had called her dad the previous day to tell him that she was living with her boyfriend.

Sandy opened the door and hugged her.

"What's up Case; you look beat."

Casey burst into tears and Sandy led her in and sat her down on the couch.

"Truman came and he was waiting for me at my father's house and then…he made me leave and go live with him if I ever wanted to see my 'bastard child' being born. And…and…I'm living with him in this horrible apartment. It's really cheap."

"Hey…isn't Truman the father who wanted to do nothing with the child?"

Casey nodded, "But I want to be honest with you Sandy…Nobody knows this…except me and the _real_ father. Truman and I never slept together. I've only made love to one person…my step-brother Derek."

"What?"

"I know," Casey replied, "but we love each other… I mean he loved me; I still love him. I left home and said that Truman was the father to protect Derek."

Sandy hugged her best friend.

"This is bad," Sandy said, "If the baby isn't his…there's more of a chance that he'll hurt you."

"Well…last night he stroked my hair and he covered my belly as if he loved me, and when I asked what was happening he called me a bitch. I don't know Sandy. I'm scared and confused at the same time. He kisses me and tells me he loves me and he's accepted not to make love to me while I'm pregnant at least."

"Well…he sounds…weird."

"He's not acting normally. I seriously think he needs to get some help. This is becoming an obsession for him. I can't get away."

Sandy gave Casey some Kleenex and stroked her hair and then they talked more about the situation.

The days started passing by. Casey's father rarely called and she cried for this. Casey was expanding even more. Her appointments were still regular for Truman allowed her to spend all the money she needed on things relating to the pregnancy; although he was evil, as long as she stood by his rules she was allowed to have her freedom and her baby.

He had already bought her better shampoo and a better shower gel after his first pay, as well as some detergents to wash clothes with. Casey was wise. She shut her mouth about the money she had saved up and every morning when Truman was at work, she would put the clothes in the wash, prepare something for dinner and go over to Sandy's house where she would use the internet and make arrangements.

Time was awasting and she needed to get away to have her baby in Canada. However, she would need somewhere to stay and was searching daily for apartments. Soon enough only two and a half months were left. Truman occasionally slapped her, twice hit her hard and once hurt her badly. That once was the one time she told him that he would never have sex with her. She was hormonal and they were arguing about the matter. He couldn't control himself any longer. He slapped her across the face and twisted her wrists. She cried out in pain but he paid no attention; he was blinded by his anger. His arms wrapped themselves around her sides and he pushed her onto the floor. She hit her head and some blood came out but she hadn't passed out. When he saw the blood come out, Truman realized what he had just done and picked her up softly and laid her on the couch. He got her an ice pack. Casey just whimpered and feared looking up at him. Her face was bruising. Tears of concern found their way to her eyes. What if something had happened to her baby? The blood had stopped coming out of her head, but she was still worried, and started to panic and hyperventilate.

"Come," he said.

He took her hand and put on her coat and then hurried her down the stairs to the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly.

"I'm getting you to the hospital," he said.

"Why?"

"To check out if everything's ok."

"Do you even care?"

"Yes Casey, I care ok? Yes I care. Even if it's not mine; I'm going to raise it so it's important to me in some weird way. And _you_ are important to me; you're very important."

"Why did you hurt me Truman? You know my hormones are raging right now; it's not my fault."

"I know, I'm sorry…I just can't control my temper!" he said. His hand covered hers, "I'm sorry." She nodded and tears came to her eyes for her terrible fate. They got to the hospital in less than ten minutes. He got her to the emergency room and walked over to reception.

"She's pregnant and she fell down the stairs…we need to check if everything is ok," Truman said hurriedly.

"Enter room 73 please," the receptionist said after typing in something. They hurried to room 73. The doctor ran some quick checks and tests and Casey cried in fear.

"Everything's fine Ms. McDonald. Just be much more careful. You got really hurt. You were lucky."

"I fell on my back. I just hit my face on the banister. I was extremely lucky."

They asked her some routine questions and then she got out of the hospital and went home.

"Can I shower please?" she asked him. He nodded. He felt ashamed to speak to her that day. She showered quietly and cried. After she had washed, she cleaned up her bruises and medicated them. Then, she got dressed and went to their bedroom to sleep.

Casey had found an apartment in London, Canada. She had made all the arrangements online and over the phone at Sandy's house. She had also paid over an internet account due to her father's kindness prior to her leaving his apartment in creating an internet banking account for her. She hadn't paid all of it, but she had given a deposit and would pay monthly for the apartment. She had also paid for furniture and for workers to have the apartment decorated and installed. Obviously, she had asked her father for money that she needed for the 'nursery'. He hadn't known that the money was needed for the apartment that she was secretly buying. Only Sandy knew about this apartment. Casey was concerned. She feared that Truman might smell something fishy; he was crazy…but he sure as hell wasn't stupid.

Casey smiled as she read the email on a fateful December morning; she could move into her apartment any day she wanted. She had also received the key at Sandy's house. All the documents were actually at her friend's house. Casey looked at her large belly and rubbed it.

"I'm taking you home sweetheart…soon…soon we're going home, for time's awasting, and I must prepare for your arrival."


	14. I wanna go home

**A.N. We're nearing the end. I hope people are enjoying this ; I surely am =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek**

**Chapter 14: I Wanna Go Home**

Many preparations had to be made. Casey booked a flight for the 15th of December. Truman would be at work as it was a Tuesday. The plane was leaving at eleven so he would be at work. She left her passport at Sandy's house and daily, she would go to her father's place and get some of her stuff from her old room to pack in a separate overnight bag at Sandy's place. One evening, Truman came home with a box in his hand.

"Hey Case," he said.

"Hi," she replied. She refused to call him by his name.

"I got you something," he said, "My boss gave me a raise so I bought you this."

He handed her the box. She took off the string and opened the lid. There was a ring.

"I know it isn't the best I could get; it isn't very expensive but it's all I could afford."

"But why?"

"I want to get married Case," he said. He walked closer to her.

"But we're only eighteen."

"Yes, you're only eighteen but here you are with a belly the size of a barrel and a baby in it!"

"I'm the only one who's pregnant here Truman," she finally mentioned the name, "you don't have anything to do with this."

"Yes but we agreed that to the kid, I'm its father…" he said, sounding almost hurt.

"You make it seem as if you want to be the baby's father," she replied.

"Yes, I do…I've fallen in love with you; can't you see it?" he asked as tears formed in his eyes.

"Truman," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You need to get some help. I'm not being offensive…I believe you need help. Your problem is you've become obsessed but think you're in love; you're not Truman."

"I love you; shut up about this; you're the one who needs help ok? You're the one who's not seeing the way I really feel here…just marry me for Christ's sake." He pushed the cheap ring onto her finger. She felt sorry for him so she just smiled at him.

"Thanks for the gift," she told him. He smiled at her, "You like it?"

"It's nice, yes I like it," she replied. She appreciated it; but she didn't love him and she didn't trust him either. He had hurt her physically, he had not respected her rights, and he always acted as if he owned her. She knew that once she left the U.S., she would forget all about Truman once and for all and start a new life as a single mum.

That night, in bed he said, "I'm sorry for everything I've made you do or kept you from doing. And I'm sorry for touching and hurting you."

She pretended to be asleep. He was probably sorry but she could never forget all he had done and he would never become the good guy. Her mind went back to that first night when he had physically abused her. She would never forget.

Casey wanted to go home…well; home would never be the same again – for her home was going to be a new beginning in a foreign environment. Although in the same city, she would be very far away from her family. She would probably never speak to anyone of them again. No matter how much she missed Lizzie, she could never expose her mother to such grief… she loved her too much.

The fifteenth came. Truman had been ecstatic all week about their 'engagement'. He left for work after kissing her at eight am. After fifteen minutes, Casey started packing all of her clothes. It took her about forty-five minutes to pack up everything. Then, she showered, packed the few things she had left out in an overnight bag which she would use as a hand luggage, packed up her laptop in the same bag, and took off Truman's ring. She left it on the nightstand and walked out of the apartment forever, leaving the key on the kitchen table as well. She walked to Sandy's house to get the rest of her stuff and Sandy drove her to the airport. The two girls hugged each other tightly and cried for a while, and then Sandy kissed Casey on the cheek and asked her to take care. Casey picked up Thomas who had come along and she hugged him close.

"You be a good boy to your mummy and daddy, ok?"

"Where are you going Casey?"

"I'm going home sweetie. Take care of your mummy…be a little soldier now; your baby brother is coming soon!"

"I promise," he replied. Casey snuggled him with tears in her eyes and then she handed him to his mother, hugged them both for one last time and left through the doors which would lead her out of the U.S.A. for good. The plane left and hour and a half late. When Casey arrived in Canada, she hailed a cab which drove her to her address which she had written down on a tiny piece of paper. When she arrived, she looked at the building. She opened the door to the apartment building and then used the elevator to get to her apartment. The driver carried her bags to her apartment and she thanked and tipped him. Her furniture was brand new but still dirty and the rooms were all freshly painted. Her apartment was beautiful. She dropped her bags onto the floor, called Sandy to tell her that she had arrived and rolled up her sleeves. She was still a perfectionist and she wanted her 'house' to be perfect. She started spraying and wiping every piece of furniture and then she looked at the nursery. She cleaned all of the furniture and realized this was her baby's future room. She soon unpacked everything into her closet and dresser and placed all of her important things on the furniture in her room. She looked at the clock. It was now seven p.m. She felt spent. Casey had a shower and ate the salad she had bought at the airport. After that, Casey went to bed to have a long long sleep.

Oh God how good it felt to be close to home.


	15. Special Delivery…Baby on the Way!

**A.N.: I'm not getting much feedback on this story =[ but thanks to anyone who reads it and I hope you enjoy it =] take care! And have happy holidays, a merry and peaceful Christmas and a happy new year.**

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Life with Derek**

**Chapter 15: Special Delivery…Baby on the Way!**

Casey was watching some TV when she felt a pain in her tummy. She hoped it was a contraction and at the same time hoped it wasn't. She wanted to have her baby but she was afraid of the pain. She shrugged it off, thinking it was probably just something usual. The same pain found its way to her tummy about fifteen minutes later and again after fifteen more minutes. Casey started to panic. Suddenly, she felt herself becoming wet. Her eyes widened in surprise, excitement and fear all at the same time. She knew that her water had broken. What was she going to do? She hadn't thought this out before.

Then a brilliant idea came to her mind. She felt shy but she knew she had to this. Casey picked up her cell phone, which by the way had 2500 unread messages from Derek and her family (ok…2408 were from Derek; the rest were from her family except for fifty which were from Truman). She dialed the number she hadn't dialed in two years.

"Hello?"

"Sam…I need you to come pick me up."

"Case? Where are you? What do you need?"

She gave him her address, "My water broke."

He hung up and she took the overnight bag which she had prepared as soon as she had settled down in her new home. He was soon at her doorstep outside and she got into the elevator and out of the building. He took her bag and she got onto the backseat.

"How have you been Casey?" he asked.

"Not bad," she replied.

He drove as fast as he could to the hospital.

"Thanks," she replied. He got her paramedics who wheeled her into the delivery room. He followed.

"You can go home if you'd like; you don't have to stay Sam."

"Are you sure? I mean, I want to stay but I'm supposed to be meeting Kendra at the airport in half an hour."

"Go Sam…you've done enough. I'll call tomorrow ok? Send my love to Kendra."

"Take care," he replied before he left. They got her into a hospital gown and she found herself trying to give birth, but her contractions were still beginning. It was the 23rd of December and the time was 10 pm. Two hours later, the situation was still the same, except the pain was becoming more and more intense.

"The first stage is always like this," the doctor told her, "it takes about six to twelve hours for the first child."

Casey was scared. She was alone, in pain and experiencing something major for the first time. After two more hours, she decided that she needed someone, even though it was two on the morning. She dialed the familiar cell phone number.

"George…can you come to the hospital?" she whimpered.

"Oh my God! Is it time?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"I'll be right there."

He hung up and in half an hour he was there in a pair of jeans and a hideous shirt and sweatshirt which did not match (probably the first things he could find).

"Casey, sweetheart," he said. He walked over to her and pushed her hair behind her ears.

Tears came to Casey's eyes. She felt touched by this man who was not her father yet loved her as such.

"I'm sorry about your mother; she won't listen."

"It's ok George," she said, "I know this. How's Derek?"

"He's home for the Christmas break. He's having trouble sleeping so he's probably awake…if you want to talk to him you can call on his cell phone."

"Why is he having trouble sleeping?" she asked.

"Ever since you left…Derek's changed. He's become quieter."

"Mmm," she replied lost in her thoughts. When another contraction came she looked around her but George was nowhere to be seen. She screamed in pain and saw him rushing back inside the room.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…just in pain."

Suddenly, the most beautiful sight met her eyes. Derek entered the room, breathless.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" his father asked, "I only said she was asking after you; I didn't ask you to come."

"You came," she said as tears came to her eyes. He walked over to her bed.

"You look beautiful," he told her as tears came to his own eyes.

"I've missed you," she said, "I've never stopped thinking about you."

"Neither have I. You've occupied my mind every moment throughout these past nine months."

She held up her hand, "Look." He looked at her wrist. His bracelet was still there, the way he had put it on her the night that their baby had probably been conceived.

"Oh my God; you kept it on." She nodded.

"What's going on here? Give her some room Derek," George said, "I know you and your brother and sisters have missed her, but now's not the time."

"Dad…there's something you should know, ok?"

"No Derek stop," she said, "Don't ruin your life…please…I've suffered nine months to protect you…I can suffer fifty more years."

"I don't want you to suffer Casey," he said. She looked up at him and as their eyes met…they knew that their love had not died…it had only become stronger.

"Dad…congratulations; you're becoming a granddad," Derek said.

"I know…I regard Casey as a daughter…"

"No. Dad," he said, "I'm becoming a father. This is my child; I'm the one who got Casey pregnant."

"What?! Your own sister?"

"We're step-siblings dad," he replied, "And I love her. We're in love with each other."

"I don't regret this," she said, "I'm sorry George…but this baby is a product of our love and it's not a mistake or an accident…it was unplanned, but I've loved him or her all along!"

"Me too…"

"Why did you tell us it was Truman's baby?"

"Because I wanted to protect Derek."

"You really love each other, don't you?"

They both nodded and another contraction came. Derek went over to Casey's size and squeezed her hand.

"I love you," he said.

"Me too."

He shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and got out a small box which he opened to reveal one of the most beautiful rings Casey had ever seen.

"I bought this the morning you left…when I came to ask, you were gone. I'm the one who realized first. I've been waiting ever since sweetie…will you marry me Casey?" Tears found their way to Casey's eyes as she nodded and he slid the ring onto her finger.

He kissed her on the lips, "I love you." And then he touched her belly, "And I love him or her too."

She nodded and smiled and then hugged him.

With Derek and George by her side, Casey gave birth at eleven a.m. on December the 24th. They had a baby boy and he looked exactly like Derek.

"Oh my God; he looks exactly like you," she said, "he's so beautiful."

"What are we gonna name him?"

"What do you think of Jamie?" she asked him.

"That sounds perfect," he replied. George left them alone for a while.

"Where were you Case? I've been worried sick…"

"I was at my dad's in New York…I made a new friend there – Sandy; she was also pregnant and had a two-year old boy. We were really close. And then…I called Emily; I told her where I was and made her promise she wouldn't tell anyone. And then…then," she burst into tears.

"What's wrong? Casey, what happened?" he asked, alarm in his panicked voice.

"He tricked her Derek. I never told her that you were the father. Only Sandy knew. He tricked her; he told her he would be asking me to marry him as a surprise and she fell for it. I found him waiting for me in my room the night that Thomas –Sandy's son – had his birthday party. I returned home quietly and there he was. He threatened me that if I didn't go live with him I would never see the baby being born. He said he wouldn't live with himself if I 'let someone fuck me but not him'…he said that if I told the child he wasn't 'its' father, he would kill us both. He's gone crazy Derek; he needs help…but he told me I wasn't seeing that he was in love with me."

"Did he hurt you physically?" Derek asked.

"Well…he slapped me a few times and hit me hard twice and he beat me up once. He cracked my head and then we had to go to the emergency room because 'in some weird way he claimed to care about the baby and that I was very important' and I had to lie and say that I had fallen down the stairs. Nothing bad had happened but I was still hurt. We were living in a horrible apartment with horrible furniture and horrible groceries. He couldn't afford anything. And then one night, about two weeks ago he came home with a ring and asked me to marry him and I accepted…knowing I would be leaving in a while. He was ecstatic. He thought he loved me Derek…in his own weird way. But I didn't. I held you close to me all through those nine months. I needed you but I survived knowing that at least I would be breathing the same air that you were breathing in December."

Derek had tears in his eyes by now, "Case…I can't believe I let this happen. I can't believe I was so stupid not to know where to come and find you; I can't believe I was so stupid as to not know that you would leave the moment your mother rejected you. Case…I could have been there for you; I wanted to. I haven't eaten well or slept well in nine months; I've always been concerned about you and the child – I wanted to be with you at your appointments, I wanted to be with you during the night and to hold you and make you feel accepted…but I didn't get that chance. It hurt me as much as it hurt you. I want you to know that."

"I know Derek," she said, "And I'm sorry…but I couldn't let my mum lose her baby because of me…I love her too much. It hurt me to leave you behind."

"I could have left home with you."

"I wanted you to have a future…"

"But you and Jamie _are_ my future. Casey…I've wanted to marry you ever since you told me you were pregnant. I want to be Jamie's father."

"You _are_ Jamie's father dumbass."

"But not just biologically…I want to raise him, and I want to be your husband Case…I want to spend the rest of my life with you, raising Jamie and probably a couple more kids," he teased.

She smiled at him, "You should go eat something…you're probably famished…I can hold Jamie for a while. Go, and then come back my future husband."

He smiled at her, "will do, future Mrs. Venturi." He kissed her on the forehead and once on the lips and then he left the room to go to the cafeteria. Casey looked at her child.

"How I love you," she said. She held him close but not too tightly for he was still fragile and she feared harming him. Casey loved her baby more than she had ever loved anything or anyone throughout her life. "I will never hurt you," she said, "And nobody ever will either. I'm here to protect you. I can't believe I'm a mom." She started to cry harder than before; tears of happiness now. The room darkened a bit as a person in the doorway shadowed the light coming from the corridor. Casey looked up to meet the face of her horrible fear; Truman.

"What are you doing here Truman?" she asked as she hugged the baby close to her.

"I won't hurt you, or _him_ Case," he said, "I just came here to see how you were doing."

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"I knew when you were due…in two days and I figured you'd want the kid to be born in Canada near your home…so I came back to live at my Aunt's…I've been coming over here to check whether you were admitted here every day for the past week, and today they gave me a room number instead of a 'I'm sorry sir, she hasn't been admitted yet.' I just came to see you, and to apologise for earlier."

"What's got into you?" she asked.

"I listened to your advice…I asked for help at a centre back in New York. I asked for a reference in Canada. I'm seeing a psychiatrist twice a week. I've got manic depression and suffer from severe mood swings. They've given me medication and I'm starting to improve and to control my temper by both the medication and also some yoga. I'd never had those types of problems before…but something changed when I started dating you because I wanted to have you so much and you wouldn't give me anything. It was wrong of me to expect certain things for you…I'm sorry."

"Well, I hope you get well soon," she said, "I used to love you before everything happened."

"I know," he replied, "I was only tricking myself when I forced you to move in with me, thinking you would fall in love by force. Love can't be forced. It must be true and selfless."

"I'm sorry I didn't help you as much as I could; but I had problems of my own. I tried to intervene earlier by giving you advice but you wouldn't listen."

"Can I just see him?" he asked.

"Yeah sure." He walked over to her bed and she handed him Jamie for a while. He handed him back to her.

"He's beautiful," he told her, "He's Derek's kid isn't he?"

She nodded, "How did you know?"

"He looks just like him; same nose, same lips, what about his eyes?"

"He hasn't opened them yet. Could be brown or blue…George's eyes are blue as well."

"What are you gonna call him?"

"Jamie."

"Nice name. Congrats Case. And sorry for everything. Oh, and congrats on your engagement," he said as he pointed to her finger with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry things didn't work out Truman, but you'll find love. Just remember to never let go of the help you've found. Maybe one day you'll become the Truman I met and someone else will fall in love with you."

"I hope so," he replied, "So goodbye…and take care."

"Bye Truman; _you_ take care."

He smiled at her, turned around and walked out of her room, and her life at last.

"We're free baby," she said, "We're free now."


	16. Epilogue

**A.N****: This is the last chapter! Thank you so much to all of you who took time to read this story and to follow the updates. I appreciate all of the positive feedback. I know some of you are a bit shocked as this seems like an abrupt way to end this story…but it's supposed to please you guys **** It kind of wraps the whole thing up! So, enjoy this and take care. Perhaps it won't be long before I write another fanfic!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Life with Derek (in case you've missed it ^^)**

_**Epilogue**_

It's a bright and beautiful morning. It's spring. The sun is shining and there is a soft breeze. The tree in the backyard is flowering. Casey looks out of the kitchen window as she washes the breakfast dishes and scrubs the maple syrup that has stuck to the plates which are now empty of the pancakes that occupied them fifteen minutes ago. She breaks a nail and almost curses but knows better than to do that in front of Jamie, so she just hums along to her favourite song which she is listening to on the CD player and continues to wash the remaining dishes.

She looks at Jamie and smiles at him and he smiles back. Then she remembers that she has to do the shopping today so she phones Sandy up. Sandy moved to Canada not long after Seth, her second child, was born. She missed Casey and asked Joe to apply for some jobs in Canada as she knew Casey couldn't leave Canada now that she had gone to stay. Apart from that, Sandy knew that he could get a better-paying job in London. Joe got offered a job as a sales rep for a furniture company and is now a manager there. Sandy and Joe live with their two sons a few blocks away from Casey and they often take the kids to the park and enjoy themselves together.

So Sandy picks up the phone, "Hey Case; I was actually going to call you. We've got to do the shopping today; I had almost forgotten."

"I know," Casey replies, "I just remembered." The two laugh.

"How about I pick you up at about ten thirty? Would that be ok for you?" Sandy asks.

"No, I'll pick you up. I feel like driving today."

"Ok," Sandy replies, "I'll see you then. Bye Case! Love ya!"

"Yep me too! Send my love to Joe and the kids!"

"You too," Sandy replies. They hang up and Casey goes back to the dishes to dry them using a dishcloth. She's actually against dishwashers as she is convinced that they leave all the germs lurking around on the dishes and the cutlery.

She looks at the round clock that hangs upon the beautiful oak cabinets. The time is seven thirty. She realizes that her husband, who may I add is smoking hot, is gonna be running late if she doesn't prepare his lunch right now so she takes out the sandwiches and prepares the lunches. It doesn't take her too long and after she finishes up she packs them into individual lunch boxes which go into individual bags. She now has to wash the knife as well so she finishes that up immediately and sits down and sighs. She can't be rushing about all this much; it won't do her any good.

I finally find myself walking down the stairs.

"Hey baby," I say.

"Hey," she replies, "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling awesome!" I reply.

"That's great," she says.

"You look tired. You've been rushing about all morning again, haven't you?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Just because you don't have to go to school doesn't mean you have to stress yourself out here. The reason you're off school now is because of the stress levels. They're supposed to be close to zero right now! Don't do these things to yourself."

"Stop bossing me around," she teases, "Next time I won't prepare your lunch then."

"Ok ok, no need to get all hormonal," I reply. I walk over to her and plant a kiss on top of her head and then I ruffle Jamie's hair who's currently playing with some new toy Casey bought him last week. Suddenly I hear two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"They're ready," I say, "So…I'm gonna take Jamie and the twins to school…and you take care ok?"

"Yeah of course; let me say goodbye to them first, and _then_ you'll get your kiss," she teases. I stick out my tongue at her.

She hands ten-year-old Jamie his lunch and kisses him on top of his head.

"Good luck in your math test," she tells him. He looks up at her with his beautiful brown eyes and smirks at her, "Of course I will." He's gonna be such a charmer – like father like son.

Then, our six-year-old twins are next in line.

"You be good in school Lisa," she says, "I don't want to get another call. Leave Andrew alone." Lisa nods.

"And you take care of your sister," she tells Zack, "She's always getting into trouble."

He smiles at her and she hugs them both. They look up at her with their beautiful blue eyes and she sends them off with Jamie. Then, I'm next.

"Hey Miss," I tell her, "You gotta teach me some grammar someday soon…maybe tonight would be a good time for a lecture."

"I'm on maternity leave…we're not doing anything until the baby is born. I've told you that ever since you got me pregnant." She tells me.

"I know," I say, "I'm just playing with you. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my Mrs. Venturi or our child." I rub her belly and she places her hand over mine and smiles at me.

I kiss her on the lips.

"Take care," I tell her, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I won't get hurt," she assures me. She kisses me.

"I gotta go now cos Coach will fire me if I go to work late one more time."

"Good luck for your practice," she tells me.

"I'll be home earlier today; at around three p.m."

"Ok," replies, "I'm going shopping at around ten thirty with Sandy cos we need to stock up on groceries and veggies. And I might buy you a chocolate treat while I'm out."

I smile at her like a puppy that's been promised a biscuit. She kisses me.

"Take Care Derek," she says, "I love you."

"I love you too Case…only God knows how much."

And she touches her nine-year-old ring and smiles, "I know how much." I touch my own.

"Forever," I reply.

Jamie and the twins have been in the car for fifteen minutes, and we've had this amazing conversation which is one of the many we have on several mornings.

I smile at her and walk out of the house. Jamie rolls his eyes. He knows his mother and I have been all romantic while they were in the car. But deep down he knows how much I love his mother.

The twins are fighting over something in the back and I tell them to quiet down. I drive them all to school and get stuck in traffic, knowing that coach will yell the same things he does to me every morning, but fire me he won't cos I'm the star player of the team- I'm their captain.

So what if every morning I get stuck in traffic whether it's wind, snow or sunshine? So what if I spend all of my cash on my three ingrate children (like their father was at their age or older) and on my beautiful yet hormonal and pregnant wife? So what if I'm raising three and soon to be four children in a world where time runs by so fast there's no time for a normal person to see even one kid in a day?

Maybe I don't like being normal! Maybe this is the way it's supposed to be; maybe I'm not rich cos I spend all my cash on my family, and maybe I'm not relaxed cos the only free time I have I would rather spend with my family than with my team buddies…but maybe it's what I want…maybe this is who I was supposed to be to begin with…

Well…whether or not it's who I was supposed to be will not be an issue where this is concerned…who I've become is the most important thing that has happened…I've become Derek Venturi; a husband, a father and a man who's head over heels, inside and out, totally and unconditionally in love with that blue-eyed brunette whom I adore. And I realize I just have to kiss her one more time so I turn my car around and text Coach to tell him I'll be running late again.

He texts me back telling me to fuck off and I send him a smiley face knowing he doesn't mean it. I arrive in front of my house, walk in and go upstairs where Casey is getting ready to go out with Sandy. I open our bedroom door and look at her.

Hey…if you had to go somewhere you'd better get a start…this is gonna be one _long_ kiss.


End file.
